Never let you go
by Pretty little fiction321
Summary: Hanna empieza a sentir algo por Emily mas grande que una buena amistad. Pero no es la unica, Spencer no esta dispuesta a dejar ir a Emily tan facilmente. Aria podria estar involucrada sentimentalmente con alguien mas? Podran estar con las personas que desean cuando A se involucra en sus vidas? Este fanfic contiene un poco de recopilaciones de otras historias que no fueron terminada
1. Chapter 1

**Que tal, antes de empezar deben saber que decidí crear esta historia después de haber leído muchos fanfictions entre Hanna y Emily que me fascinaron. Pero lamentablemente estos fanfics que leí no fueron terminados, por lo que decidí recopilar un poco de las partes más hermosas de las historias que he leído, y distorsionarlas o no un poco para poder guiar esta historia. Espero que la disfruten, y no todo lo que escribo aquí es de mi invención! Como dije algunas partes van a estar basadas en fanfictions que me gustaron pero no fueron concluidos y por eso decidí unirlos, cambiar algunas cosas y poder darle un fin a todos mezclándolos.**

**Espero que les guste**

Las 4 chicas más deseadas de Rosewood se encontraban en la casa de Spencer. Hanna y Emily estaban sentadas en el sofá, Aria y Spencer estaban en el piso.

-No puedo creer que al fin acabamos con el asunto de A

-Dímelo a mi creo que al fin todas vamos a poder dormir tranquilas- dijo Spencer

-Esto de merece un brindis!

-Hanna tiene razón. Brindo por Mona, para que esa psicópata pase el resto de su vida encerrada en un manicomio.- dijo Aria

-Salud por eso- dijeron todas menos Emily, que se había acabado todo el contenido de alcohol en su copa antes de que Aria acabara su pequeño discurso, y que ahora estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella, casi acabándose todo el contenido.

-Emily creo que ya has tomado demasiado, es hora de que pares- Dijo Aria tratando de quitarle la copa.

-Habla por ti. Tu eres un duendecillo, yo ya tengo experiencia en esto- balbuceo una muy aturdida Emily

-Okey, solo decía

-Emily, enserio lamentamos lo de Maya, pero debes tratar de superarlo, se que alguien más especial va a llegar para ti algún día, pero tomar hasta perder la conciencia no va a traer a Maya de vuelta- Dijo la Hanna

-Tal vez no la traiga de vuelta, pero la mantiene lejos de mi mente por un momento

Hanna no sabía que decir, le dolía ver a su mejor amiga tan rota, y le dolía aun más el hecho de saber que ella no la podía reponer.

-Ok que les parece si dejamos de hablar de Maya y jugamos algo?

-VERDAD O DESAFIO!- dijo Aria

-Buena idea- dijo Hanna, a la cual se le venía una muy buena idea por la cabeza

Spencer sabía que no era una muy buena idea, tomando en cuenta que todas estaban bastante ebrias

-No creo que sea muy buena idea

-Oh vamos Spencer! No seas aguafiestas!

-Si Spencer! Diviértete un poco!

-Ugh, de acuerdo. En ese caso yo empiezo. Aria verdad o desafío?

-Verdad

-Ammm ok, lo tengo. Ya has tenido relaciones con Ezra?

-Me rehusó a responder eso!

-OMG! Ya lo han hecho!

-Cállate Hanna. Tú también ya lo has hecho con Caleb!

-Entonces es cierto! No puede ser!

-De acuerdo, si. Ezra y yo ya lo hemos hecho. Y bueno ahora es mi turno de vengarme Spencer verdad o desafío?

-Verdad

-Has tenido alguna fantasía con alguna de nosotras? Pregunto una muy ebria Aria

Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron y sus ojos se posaron sobre Emily, ninguna se dio cuenta de esto al estar todas ebrias

-Cambie de parecer, prefiero un simple desafío

-No va a ser tan fácil. Te desafío a que metas tu mano en la chimenea encendida por 15 segundos

-No crees que eso es algo estúpido e imposible, se nota que estas muy ebria

-Mmmm de acuerdo señorita perfección, te voy a poner algo más posible. Ammm, listo. Besa a Emily por 5 segundos

Los ojos de Spencer y Hanna se abrieron, Emily estaba tan ebria que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y Aria no podía parar de reír, ella sabía que Spencer era la última persona en el planeta que estaría dispuesto a besar a una chica. Y un segundo después de que Aria pensara eso Spencer estaba tirando de la chaqueta de Emily y colocando sus labios sobre los labios de Emily. Aria y Hanna se congelaron mientras Spencer besaba intensamente a Emily. El beso se prolongo por más de 10 segundos, Hanna pudo observar como la lengua de Spencer recorría la boca de Emily. Hanna empezó a sentir celos intensos dentro de ella, pero porque? Por Emily? Eso no podía estar pasando. Tras 15 segundos de un intenso beso en el que Spencer recorría cada espacio de la boca de Emily Hanna tiro de la cintura de Emily para separarlas.

-Qué rayos fue eso?- pregunto Aria

-Eso fue el beso que tú querías ver- respondió Spencer

-NO, eso no fue solo el beso que Aria quería ver. Ese fue un beso de 15 segundos en el que tu lengua no se despegaba de la boca de Emily!- grito Hanna

-Que es lo que te molesta Hanna? Hubieras querido que la que la besara fueras tu?- dijo Spencer mientras se recostaba y comenzaba a reírse-Debo admitir que eres una gran besadora Emily

Pero Emily había perdido la conciencia de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se había que dado dormida

-Estás loca? Yo estoy con Caleb! Porque hubiera querido yo besar a Emily

-Bueno en ese caso no hay motivo para que estés molesta- dijo Spencer

-Lo que me molesta es que la besaste siendo ella la que mas tomo! No te diste cuenta de lo mal que esta y aun así decidiste besarla

-Oigan basta, no hay motivo para que peleen por esto, todas estamos muy ebrias y Spencer no es la excepción. Además ella no está completamente consciente de lo que hacia Hanna, y fue mi culpa haberla retado con algo asi sabiendo que Spencer no sabía lo que hace. Mañana Emily no va a recordar nada de lo que paso hoy y no se va a enterar. Vamos a fingir que nunca nada paso y aquí se acaba el problema, de acuerdo?

-Ugh, como sea. Voy a llevar a Emily a la cama para que pueda descansar mejor- dijo Hanna

-Quieres que te ayudemos?

-Yo puedo sola

Hanna cargo a Emily y la recostó en la cama de Spencer, le quito los tacos y los jeans y coloco una -manta sobre ella. Y después solo se quedo allí, observándola.

-Porque dejaste que te bese Em? Tienes idea de cuanto dolió ver que no la detuviste?

Emily era hermosa, Hanna siempre había sentido algo profundo por Emily, algo profundo que cada día iba creciendo un poco más. Hanna se agacho y sus labios se acercaron a los de Emily, rozo los labios de Emily ligeramente y se separo cuando Emily pronuncio algo tan silencioso que Hanna casi no lo escucho.

-Hanna…- Emily susurro

Hanna se congelo al oir eso, acaso Emily sintió lo que Hanna había hecho?

Emily no dijo nada más y continuo durmiendo, Hanna se alejo, aun sin creer lo que había acabado de hacer.

El sol brillaba a la mañana siguiente, todas dormían. Hanna fue la primera en despertarse cuando escucho su celular sonando, era un mensaje de un número desconocido

Que pasa Hanna, no te gusto ver como Emily disfrutaba el beso de Spencer? Cuando vas a confesarle a Emily que la besaste? O tal vez esperas que yo lo haga

-A

-Rayos-dijo Hanna

-Quien era Han?- Pregunto Aria

-Amm Era mi madre, quiere que compre un cartón de leche de camino a casa

-Oh, de acuerdo

Hanna y Aria se dispusieron a seguir durmiendo, cuando escucharon pasos. Regresaron a ver y era Emily, ya se había despertado. En el momento en el que los ojos de Hanna vieron a Emily Hanna se tenso.

-Como te sientes Emily? Pregunto Aria

-No muy bien… La cabeza me está dando vueltas. Que paso ayer? Dijo Emily mientras se recostaba junto a Hanna, provocando que la rubia se tensione aun mas.

-No recuerdas nada de lo que paso? Pregunto Hanna

-Solo recuerdo a Spencer preguntándote si ya lo habías hecho con Ezra y nada más.

Las chicas regresaron a ver a Spencer que seguía tendida en el piso durmiendo

-Oh y recuerdo a Hanna

-A m-mi? Q-que recuerdas?

-Recuerdo haber estado en el cuarto de Spencer y haber dicho tu nombre, pero eso es lo único que puedo acordarme por el momento

-Bueno creo que voy a preparar café antes de que Spencer decida hacerlo- dijo Aria, dejando a Hanna y a Emily solas en la sala

-No recuerdas nada mas? Pregunto Hanna

-Mmmm Nope. Nada más. Porque? Me perdí de algo?

-Además del ardiente beso que te dio de Spencer, no, creo que nada mas- dijo Aria riéndose

-QUE?! Que beso?!

-Ja ja ja No puedo creer que no lo recordaras. Después de que tú le devolviste el beso con mucho gusto

La imagen del beso entre Spencer y Emily provoco que Hanna se molestara.

-De que hablan? Pregunto Spencer mientras empezaba a despertarse

-Del delicioso beso que tú y Emily compartieron- río Aria

Los ojos de Spencer se abrieron y se encontraron con los de Emily.

-Es cierto lo que dicen Spencer? Pregunto Emily

-S-si. Emily, lo siento. Fue un desafío que me puso Aria y y-yo…

-Spencer tranquila. No me molesta que me hayas besado

-QUE?! Preguntaron Aria y Hanna al mismo tiempo

-No me molesta. Se que no fue tu culpa, además fue solo un juego, no es como si en realidad hubieras querido besarme

-Claro, solo un juego- dijo Spencer

-Yyyy que tal soy besando? Dijo Emily mientras se reía

Hanna y Aria abrieron los ojos y regresaron a ver a Spencer

-Tienes labios deliciosos- se rio Spencer

-Quieres probarlos otra vez? JA JA JA- se rio Emily

-Ok, esto es suficiente. Me voy! Dijo Hanna furiosa mientras recogía sus cosas

-Qué?! Porque?! Dijo Emily

-Ya tuve suficiente de sus muestras de amor- y habiendo dicho eso Hanna salió de la casa de Spencer

-Hanna espera!- dijo Emily

-Qué?!

-No te vayas…-dijo Emily

Hanna observo a Emily por un momento, se veía hermosa, los ojos de Emily brillaban y su cabello se veía aun más claro con el reflejo del sol en ella. Hanna se acerco a Emily

-Me tengo que ir- susurro Hanna en el oído de Emily

Emily sujeto la mano Hanna cuando esta estaba a punto de entrar a su auto

-Quédate-susurro Emily

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Hanna

-Te veo mañana en el colegio Emily

Hanna subió a su auto y se marcho

**Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad me encanta Hanna y Emily como pareja. Y por eso decidí hacer esta historia. Este fanfic va a ser, como les dije al principio, una recopilación y va a estar basado un poco en otros fanfictions que leí anteriormente de ellas dos. No va a ser todo exactamente igual, pero va a tener un poco de similitud con otros fanfictions existentes que me encantaron! Pero que no fueron terminados y por eso disidí juntar las partes más hermosas de todos los que he leído con los que puedo dar un buen rumbo a esta historia. Espero que les guste!**

**Pronto habrá más drama, peleas y romance entre Hanna, Emily y Spencer. Y nuevos personajes que quiero que aparezcan o que voy a inventar para ponerle más drama a esta historia. **

**Déjenme saber lo que piensan! Si no les gusta mucho mi forma de escritura háganmelo saber en sus comentarios. La verdad a mi no me convence mucho la forma en la que pongo: Y SPENCER DIJO, etc. Si no les gusta denme ideas para mejorar en los siguientes capítulos **

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**QUE TAL! HOY VA MAS DRAMA Y ESTOY EMPEZANDO A TENER MUY BUENAS IDEAS PARA ESTA HISTORIA! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP**

**Aunque me demore en subir yo LES PROMETO! que sea como sea acabo esta historia :)**

Al siguiente día Emily, Aria y Spencer se encontraban caminando hacia la puerta principal del colegio, se iban riendo de cómo Emily había tomado con tanta calma el beso entre ella y Spencer. Cuando Emily vio a Hanna recogiendo sus libros en su casillero y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ella

-Hanna

El cuerpo de Hanna se tenso cuando escucho la voz de Emily de tras de ella, hizo su mayor esfuerzo para disimularlo y continuo guardando sus libros

-Si? Respondió Hanna sin voltear a ver a Emily

-Podrías decirme que fue lo que puso ayer tan alterada?

-No sé de qué estás hablando-dijo Hanna sin voltear aun a ver a Emily

Emily tomo delicadamente la cintura de Hanna, la volteo y la empujo contra los casilleros. Llamando la atención de algunos estudiantes que iban caminando por el pasillo.

-Hanna dime que paso ayer- Emily dijo muy cerca del cuerpo de Hanna y sujetándola aun de la cintura

Hanna pudo sentir que sus mejillas se ruborizaron y volteo a ver a los lados, algunos estudiantes las estaban observando

-Emily déjame en paz- dijo Hanna tratando de empujar a Emily

-No hasta que me digas la verdad

-Emily nos están observando- susurro Hanna

-No me importa, no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que me digas que sucedió ayer

-Está bien quieres saber la verdad?!... La verdad es que simplemente no quería estar junto a ti y por eso me fui!-grito Hanna, lamentándose de haber dicho algo asi

Emily se congelo, Hanna pudo ver que los ojos de Emily se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas y su corazón se rompió ante esa imagen. Emily salió corriendo, Hanna trato de seguirla pero Spencer la detuvo

-No te atrevas a ir tras ella después de lo que le gritaste-dijo Spencer

-Fue un error, yo no quería decirle eso- respondió Hanna

-Pero lo hiciste, será mejor que yo vaya a ver como esta Emily. Después de todo el corazón de ella es muy frágil-dijo Spencer mientras se alejaba

El corazón de Hanna se partió cuando Spencer dijo eso

El timbre sonó y Hanna esperaba poder ver a Emily en la clase de Química, pero ella nunca apareció.

-Alguien ha visto a Emily? Debo devolverle su cuaderno-Pregunto un alumno detrás de Hanna

-Yo se lo doy- dijo Hanna tomando el cuaderno. La hora termino y Hanna se dirigió al aula de Historia, esperando que Emily si este hay

HANNA POV

Cuando entre al aula de historia Emily estaba ahí sentada, tenía los ojos rojos, mi culpa, y se veía triste

-Emily… dije, antes de ser cortada por el profesor

-Saque sus cuadernos y sus libro alumnos, ya vamos a empezar la clase

Saque mi cuaderno y empecé a escribir una mensaje para Emily en una nota

_**Emily, de verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención tratarte así, **__**yo te quiero mucho **__** y no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo. LO SIENTO**_

_**-Hanna**_

_**PD: TE AMO**_

Cuando Emily leyó el papel pudo notar que sonrió, lo que me daba a entender que tal vez si me había perdonado.

**Está bien, te perdono, solo si me dices la VERDADERA razón por la que te alteraste ayer**

Hanna se congelo, Emily sabía que Hanna había mentido?

_**La verdadera razón?... lo que paso fue que mi madre me había mandado un texto diciendo que papa estaba en casa y que quería hablar conmigo, por eso estaba tan enfadada**_

**Porque no lo dijiste antes? Todas lo hubiéramos entendido. **

_**Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Sientes la vibra de pedófilo que da el señor Wilkins?**_

El señor Wilkins era su profesor de Historia, tenía alrededor de 34 años, era obeso y era el profesor que Hanna y Emily mas odiaban y con el que más problemas se metían siempre

**JA JA JA, lo sé! Mira se cabellos, se nota que no se ha bañado en mucho tiempo.**

_**Solo hay que ver el tazón de caramelos que tiene en su escritorio para saber que con eso atrae a muchos pobres e indefensos niños**_

Hanna y Emily no podían aguantar la risa, pero la contuvieron lo mas que pudieron, cuando Emily estaba a punto de responder el último mensaje de Hanna en el papel, el Señor Wilkins se lo quito

-Señorita Fields, nuevamente puedo ver que usted y la señorita Marin se están enviando papelitos en mi clase, le importaría que leer para toda la clase lo que provoca tanta gracia entre usted y la señorita Marin

Hanna y Emily no podían dejar que el señor Wilkins sepa lo que habían escrito, ellas ya estaban en muchos problemas con él y si ellas recibían otro castigo por parte de Wilkins, el director llamaría directamente a sus padres y se podía armar un problema grande, mas aun si el director sabía que estaban haciendo burla de un profesor

-Uhhh yo, yo…..- Emily dijo mientras regresaba a ver a Hanna, que tenía una mirada de miedo en su rostro

-Yo….le estaba confesando a Hanna mi amor hacia ella- dijo Emily

Toda la clase se asombro ante lo que había dicho Emily, incluyendo al señor Wilkins y a Hanna, que aun no podía creer lo que Emily había dicho

-E-es eso cierto señorita Marin?

-S-s-si, Emily y yo hemos estado saliendo últimamente y Emily me confesó lo que sentía por m-mi

Las mejillas del señor Wilkins se ruborizaron, todo el salón se lleno de pequeñas risas y susurros y de muchos dedos señalando a Hanna y a Emily.

-B-bueno, pueden tomar asiento. Solo no sigan enviando papeles. Volviendo al tema de la segunda guerra mundial…

El timbre sonó y Hanna rápidamente se levando, tomo la mano de Emily y la jalo fuera del aula

-PORQUE DIJISTE ESO?!- pregunto Hanna

-Decir que Hanna?- dijo Emily

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero

-Mira Hanna, tú y yo ya tenemos suficiente problemas con ese profesor, y si el leía la nota hubiera sido como una petición para ser expulsadas

-Ahhh, bueno creo que tienes razón, pero sabes que en poco tiempo todo el colegio va a estar hablando de eso verdad?

-No hay problema, después podemos desmentir eso

-Bueno yo no estoy dispuesta volver a la siguiente clase, te parece si tu y no nos saltamos la siguiente hora y vamos a cenar?

-Estas demente Hanna, no podemos saltarnos la siguiente hora

-Por favor! Además la clase anterior habían dicho que íbamos a ver una película, lo que quiere decir que hoy no vamos a hacer nada importante

-Ammmm, no lo sé.

-PORFAVOOOR- dijo Hanna mientras hacía pucheros

Emily no pudo decirle que no a Hanna y asintió con la cabeza

-EXELENTE! Vamos -dijo Hanna mientras tomaba la mano de Emily y la arrastraba hacia su auto

15 minutos después Hanna y Emily llegaron a un restaurante de mariscos, La casa de la Langosta. Emily odia los mariscos, pero termino aceptando en ir allí solo por complacer a Hanna

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta de que no había mucha gente, solo una familia grande con sus hijos, probablemente sería porque todos estaban en clases o trabajando a esa hora.

Se sentaron en una mesa para dos y un minuto después un chica de azules y cabello castaño claro, con su cabello recogido en una coleta se acerco a ellas

-Puedo tomar su orden- dijo sonriente mientras miraba a Emily

Hanna pudo notar que la chica no podía quitar sus ojos de Emily y eso hizo que sintiera algo de rabia dentro de ella

-Ammm si yo quiero un coctel de camarones-dijo Hanna

-Y yo quiero la ensalada de pollo

-Chica saludable, excelente-dijo la muchacha y se fue

Qué rayos?! Esa chica estaba coqueteando con Emily?!

-Hanna? Estas bien?

-Ehh? S-si

Minutos después la chica volvió a la mesa con nuestras órdenes y antes de irse le dio una última sonrisa a Emily, mi sangre se calentó y mire con ojos de odio a la chica por mirar a MY Emily… No alto, no es mi Emily, porque rayos pensé algo así!

Unos minutos después

-Por favor Emily, solo prueba un poco!

-No Hanna no me gusta el camarón

Hanna sostenía un pedazo de camarón en el tenedor y trataba de hacer que Emily lo pruebe

-nunca lo has probado! Como sabes que no te va a gustar?

-Simplemente lo se

-Emily, tú me amas? Pregunto Hanna

La inesperada pregunta sorprendió a Emily que casi se atora con un pedazo de pollo

-Por supuesto que te amo Hanna, te amo más que a nadie, como puedes dudarlo?

La respuesta derritió el corazón de Hanna, no esperaba que Emily digiera algo así

-Si me amas comete el camarón- dijo Hanna

Emily ahora entendía todo, suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, Hanna tomo el camarón en sus dedos y lo acerco a la boca de Emily

-Hanna yo puedo comer sola

-Solo abre la boca

Emily se puso nerviosa y abrió la boca, los dedos de Hanna rosaron los labios de Emily lo que provoco que sus labios temblaran y sin poder controlarlo su boca se cerro, mordiendo los dedos de Hanna

-AUCH! ME MORDISTE!

-Lo-lo LO SIENTO! Dijo Emily y antes de que se diera cuenta había tomado los dedos de Hanna y los estaba besando

Hanna se congelo y sus mejillas se ruborizaron al igual que las de Emily que rápidamente dejo la mano de Hanna

-Todo está en orden?

Hanna y Emily voltearon a ver y observaron que la chica de cabello castaño las estaba observando

-Sí, todo está en orden- dijo Emily

-De acuerdo, hazme saber si necesitas algo- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Emily

Hanna se molesto, no quería que esa chica siga observando a Emily, así que comió rápido, provocando que Emily también lo hiciera

Hanna pidió la cuenta y las dos empezaron a discutir de quien pagaba la cuenta

-Hanna, no te preocupes, yo pago

-No! Yo quiero hacerlo, déjame pagar a mi

-agh! Paguemos las dos y vámonos, te parece?

-De acuerdo.

Las dos pagaron y Hanna tiro de la mano de Emily cuando noto que la chica del restaurant se iba a acercar a hablar con Emily

Condujeron hasta el colegio nuevamente y cuando iban a entrar se dieron cuenta de que el señor Wilkins estaba vigilando esa parte del pasillo

-RAYOS! Dijo Hanna

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer, si él se da cuenta de que nos salimos del colegio estaremos en muchos problemas

-tengo un plan, sígueme

Hanna entro rápido por la puerta y se metió a la bodega donde almacenan escobas, trapeadores y diversos líquidos de limpieza con olor a limón, Emily iba detrás de Hanna

-Excelente, y ahora qué?- dijo Emily

-Ahora supongo que debemos esperar. Demonios no quiere estar en este closet de limpieza-dijo Hanna, mientras empezó a zapatear y accidentalmente su pie se quedo atascado en una cubeta de limpieza

-JAJAJAJA, veo que tienes problemas Hanna- se rio Emily

-Cállate y ayúdame- se quejo Emily

-AHHH, de acuerdo

Emily se acerco a Hanna y coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hanna, la que instantáneamente se tenso desando que Emily no lo haya notado, Hanna puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emily

-Ammm listo, ya puedes tirar-dijo Hanna

-Ehh? Ohh Si claro- dijo Emily. Que dio un tirón fuerte

El pie de Hanna salió de la cubeta, pero Hanna se tropezó, empujando a Emily contra la puerta y cayendo sobre ella, acorralándola en contra de la puerta. Emily y Hanna estaban viéndose frente a frente.

_Hanna retírate antes de que sea demasiado tarde y pierda el control sobre mi_. Pensó Emily

-Ammm, Hanna creo que debes moverte- dijo Emily

-Ehh?... Ah sí, claro, lo siento- dijo Hanna mientras se movía y sus mejillas se ruborizaban

-Bueno creo que ya podemos salir de aquí- dijo Emily

Cuando Hanna trato de abrir la puerta, esta no se abría, Hanna se volteo y miro a Emily

-Emily, la puerta no se abre

-QUE!? Dijo Emily mientras trataba de abrir la puerta

-ahhh bueno, creo tendremos que esperar a que alguien abra-dijo Emily mientras tomaba una cubeta, le daba la vuelta y se sentaba.

Hanna hizo lo mismo que Emily y se sentó junto a ella.

Los minutos pasaron

-Emily, puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, lo que sea

-Cuando dijiste que me amabas más que a nadie, lo decías en serio?

-Amm. A qué viene esta pregunta?

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta Em

-Si… si era en serio, porque?

_Ya no aguanto más, debo decirle que la amo, debo decirle que me encanta todo de ella_. Pensaba Hanna

-La nota que escribiste hoy, sobre que tu y yo habíamos empezado a salir, crees que haya un posibilidad de que pase? Dijo Hanna

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron, que quería decir Hanna con eso, Hanna sentía por mi lo mismo que yo siento por ella?

Hanna empezó a tensarse al no recibir una respuesta. Las dos se arrimaron hacia la puerta, Emily regreso a ver Hanna a los ojos, retiro un mecho de cabello que caía sobre el rostro de Hanna y lo puso detrás de su oreja, Emily vio a Hanna a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse a ella, sin dejar de ver sus labios, Hanna hizo lo mismo.

-Y-yo creo que…-dijo Emily en un susurro cuando sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de toparse con los de Hanna

**Buenoooooo eso es todo por este cap! Espero les haya gustado y me den reviews! De verdad los necesito para saber si alguien si está leyendo esta historia, sino tendré que dejar de escribir porque lo estaría haciendo todo en vano… déjenme sus comentarios y en el siguiente cap quiero enfocarme mas en los celos que siente Hanna y va a haber mucho drama así que hasta el próximo capitulo**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**PERDOOOOOOOON POR LA DEMORA! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO VALGA LA PENA!**

-Y-yo creo que…-dijo Emily en un susurro cuando sus labios estaban a unos centímetros de toparse con los de Hanna

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando Emily y Hanna estaban a punto de topar sus labios, empujándolas y provocando que Emily cayera encima de Hanna y los labios de ambas se encontraran

-Al fin las encontramos! Donde estab.. –Aria se quedo sin palabras cuando vio a Emily encima de Hanna besándola

-Donde rayos se habían metid…..- la boca de Spencer se seco inmediatamente cuando vio a Emily besando a Hanna

Hanna y Emily se quedaron en eso posición durante unos 5 segundos. Emily empezó a mover sus labios, la sensación de los labios de Hanna sobre ella era exquisita y el labial de Hanna tenía un delicioso sabor a fresas, Hanna no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Emily eran deliciosos, Hanna había besado a muchas personas en su vida pero ninguno de todos los labios que había probado se comparaban a los de Emily, que eran suaves, delicados y tenían un delicioso sabor a vainilla. Cuando la rubia empezaba disfrutar aun más el beso entro en razón y se dio cuenta de Aria y Spencer las estaban observando, el cuerpo de Hanna se tenso y se lleno de pánico. Empujo rápidamente a Emily a un lado, se levanto y salió corriendo.

Aria y Spencer regresaron a ver a Emily. Ella que solo se levanto del suelo las observo y les dijo:

-Hoy a las 5 pijamada en tu casa Spencer, ahí les explicare todo.

Después de haber dicho eso se dirigió a su siguiente clase, tenia matemática con Hanna, la cual nunca apareció.

Durante toda la hora Emily no pudo pensar en nada más que el beso que ella y Hanna compartieron. Los rojos labios de Hanna y la suavidad que estos tenían.

Emily no era una persona con experiencia en besos y no había besado a tantos chicos como lo habían hecho Hanna y Alison, pero estaba segura de que ese beso fue uno de los mejores que jamás había recibido, casi podría compararse incluso al beso que ella y Alison habían compartido en la biblioteca, el cual para Emily también fue un beso único.

La clase concluyó y antes de que Emily pudiera darse cuenta, todos en el salón ya se habían marchado.

Emily se dirigió a su casillero, saco sus libros de francés y esperaba poder ver a Hanna en el salón sentada junto a ella, pero nuevamente Hanna no se encontraba.

Emily empezó a preocuparse, empezó a llamar descontroladamente a Hanna pero no contestaba.

Después de llamarla por 5 vez sin obtener respuesta Emily decidió buscar a Hanna, se dirigió al estacionamiento y vio el carro de Hanna aun parqueado, lo que borro la idea de que tal vez Hanna se había ido a casa, después hecho un vistazo en el comedor, los baños y no parecía haber rastro de Hanna en ningún lado. Cuando esta estaba a punto de rendirse una idea cruzo por su cabeza.

-La azotea- susurro Emily

Rápidamente se paro y corrió hasta el último piso del edificio, cruzo un letrero que prohibía el paso a los estudiantes y que conducía a un último tramo de escalera, para finalmente llegar a una puerta roja, la cual Emily abrió cautelosamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en lo correcto. Hanna estaba sentada contra la pared observando el cielo, parecía que estaba pensando y se notaba que estaba muy sumergida en sus pensamientos al no notar la presencia de Emily.

La morena sonrió y un recuerdo cruzo por su cabeza. El recuerdo de cómo ambas se habían conocido y el recuerdo de cómo Emily empezó a sentirse atraída por Hanna.

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día soleado, Emily se encontraba reclinada sobre las mesas del patio del colegio, disfrutando de los rayos del sol y de una muy roja y deliciosa manzana. A la cual tan solo le había dado un mordisco, disfrutaba del sabor y de la calma que la rodeaba, hasta que esa calma fue interrumpida por carcajadas.

Emily abrió los ojos, se volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos y pudo ver a un grupo de chicos burlándose y molestando a una chica rubia, no muy alta y algo obesa. Emily no toleraba ese tipo de maltrato.

-Nunca te llenas Marin?! Jajajaja

-Toda esa comida no es suficiente para ti?!

Dijeron dos muchachos, mientras que el tercero sujetó un gran pedazo de pastel en una mano y estaba dispuesto a embarrarlo en la cara de la muchacha justo después de llamarla gorda.

-Ahora todos podemos ver que no tienes fondo, por eso estas tan GORD…- antes de que pudiera terminar la frase y tirárselo en la cara a la joven rubia, una mano lo detuvo.

-Alto-dijo una muchacha, sosteniendo la muñeca de la mano del chico que trato de arrojar el trozo de pastel

Todos regresaron a ver quién era y ahí observaron a Emily Fields.

-Ahora todos podemos ver que tu eres un idiota-dijo Emily sonriendo mientras empujo la muñeca del chico, aun con el pastel en la mano, provocando que el pastel aterrizara en la cara de el mismo.

Todos empezaron a reírse, la chica rubia aun no podía creer lo que había pasado. Nunca nadie la había defendido y nunca espero que Emily Fields, la linda y atlética chica del colegio, la defendiera.

Emily se acercó a la rubia, rápidamente tomó de su mano y sin decir nada la jaló fuera de ahí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor.

Emily prácticamente casi arrastro a la joven rubia hasta un corredor que llevaba a un gran letrero que prohibía el paso, pero eso no impidió que Emily pasara. Subieron un corto tramo de escaleras, aun cogidas de la mano y Emily empujo una puerta roja. Al abrirse entraron a un lugar que solo Emily conocía, la azotea del colegio. Era hermosa, estaba llena de plantas, había muchas flores, faroles y sillas para tomar el sol.

La rubia soltó la mano de Emily aun sin creer lo que estaba viendo y camino alrededor, dándole un vistazo a todo. Se lleno de alegría por dentro, volteo y vio junto a ella a la morena sonriente que la había ayudado.

-Soy Emily, tu cómo te llamas? Pregunto Emily mientras tendía la mano a la rubia para que esta la estrechase

-S-s-soy Hanna -dijo la rubia mientras estrechaba la mano de Emily

Emily sonrió y Hanna ya no aguanto más, soltó todas las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo. Emily la abrazo y sin decir nada la consoló hasta que las lágrimas de Hanna se detuvieron.

Emily se separo de Hanna, seco las lagrimas de su rostro y un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza '_Es hermosa_'

Desde entonces la azotea se había convertido en su lugar secreto, un lugar que solo las dos conocían.

**Fin del flashback**

Emily se acerco a Hanna y toco su hombro, Hanna solo regreso a ver y dijo:

-de todas las personas que pudiste haber escogido, porque me trajiste a mi aquí ese día- pregunto Hanna

Al parecer Emily no era la única que lo había recordado.

-Porque vi en tus ojos que eras especial-contesto Emily

Hanna se levanto lista para irse, pero Emily tomo su mano y antes de dejarla ir le dijo:

-Hoy a las 5 todas iremos a dormir en la casa de Spencer, voy a aclarar lo que paso hoy, por favor no faltes

Hanna no respondió, solo se fue.

El timbre sonó y Emily sabía que ya era hora de su receso. Se dirigió a la cafetería, se sentó junto a Aria y Spencer, Hanna no llego.

Emily no tenía hambre, tomando en cuenta que ella y Hanna habían salido antes del receso.

Mientras Aria y Spencer comían, Emily pudo ver a Hanna caminar hacia la máquina de sodas.

-Como va todo entre tú y Emily?- escucho Hanna que una voz le preguntaba a sus espaldas

Hanna se volteo y pudo ver que Noel Kahn era el que la interrogaba.

-No sé a que te refieres-dijo Hanna fríamente

-A mi no me engañas Hanna, todo el colegio ya sabe sobre tu relación con Emily. Dime Hanna, tu y Emily ya se han besado? Que tal es Emily besando?

Hanna se tenso ante la pregunta, cuando voló a su mente el beso entre ella y Emily en el armario del conserje.

-Escúchame bien y espero que te quede claro-dijo Hanna muy enfadada- Entre mi y Emily no sucede NADA. Ese es solo un estúpido rumor, que no es cierto

-En ese caso, creo que deberíamos salir algún día-dijo Noel sonriente

-Ahh me voy de aquí- dijo Hanna, se dirigió a su auto, manejo a su casa, entro en ella, se dejo caer en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida hasta que la despertó un mensaje de texto.

**Por favor no faltes hoy en la casa de Spence, Hanna. De verdad quiero verte**

**-Em**

Hanna volteo a ver el reloj y vio que eran las 4.20 pm. Rápidamente de levanto de la cama y corrió hacia la cocina, donde se encontraba su madre lavando los trastes.

-Mama, porque no me despertaste-pregunto Hanna

-Te veías muy tranquila durmiendo, no quería perturbarte-respondió Ashley, la mama de Hanna.

-Ahh, no importa, volveré a mi habitación-dijo Hanna

-No tienes hambre?

-No-dijo Hanna y sin decir nada más subió y nuevamente se recostó y empezó a pensar.

-Crees que Hanna venga Aria? Pregunto Emily

-No lo se-aria dijo mientras se encogía de hombros

En eso el timbre sonó, Emily se levanto a abrir, probablemente era el chico de la pizza.

Al abrir vio una gran caja de pizza, pero la persona que la llevaba no era un chico, era Hanna

-Hola-susurro Hanna- puedo pasar?


	4. Chapter 4

Que taaaaal chicooos! LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA! Pero yo tengo tan solo 16 años y esta semana ha sido REPLETA de deberes para mí! Enserio lamento no haber subido antes este cap, pero tenía mi cabeza en cumplir mis deberes y se me iba la inspiración rápidamente. Pero bueno, confio en que este capítulo les va a gustar y la verdad espero que así sea porque he dejado muchas cosas a un lado para poder acabarlo espero que les guste!

NOTA: este capítulo contiene partes de otro fanfic, pero alteradas y con cosas nuevas ;D

Y disculpen si escribí con algunas faltas ortográficas, la verdad siempre trato de que no haya ni una sola, pero esta vez estuve escribiendo este capítulo en mi colegio con mi ipod y tal vez escribí algunas cosas con faltas de ortografía.

-puedo pasar?

Emily no respondió, rápidamente se acerco a Hanna y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, provocando que la caja de pizza cayera suelo. A Emily eso no le importo, extrañaba mucho a Hanna, extrañaba la sensación del cuerpo de Hanna junto al de ella, sentía un calor que solo Hanna podía provocar en ella.

Hannas POV

Jamás había necesitado algo tanto en mi vida, los abrazos de Emily, esos abrazos que solo Emily puede dar, esos abrazos en los que ella trata de demostrarte todo el cariño que posee, esos brazos que son los únicos que me hacen sentir segura. Como los amo.  
Las dos estábamos disfrutando tanto del calor de la otra que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, éramos solo nosotras, y solo nosotras importábamos. Me sentía tan feliz, al estar en los brazos de Emily pude notar que el vacío que me seguía todos estos días se iba llenando, pero ese momento fue interrumpido antes de lo que yo hubiera deseado por la voz de Spencer.

- Les molesta si interrumpo? Dijo Spencer con una voz un poco molesta  
Puede ser que ella sea una de mis mejores amigas, pero en ese momento estaba empezando a odiarla.

Spencer POV  
Debo admitir que una parte de mi se alegro al ver a Hanna parada en la puerta, aunque ese sentimiento se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vi como Emily rápidamente se acercaba a Hanna y envolvía sus  
brazos al rededor de ella.

Sentí como mi cara empezaba a calentarse, mi sangre estaba ardiendo. Tenía celos. Celos de que Emily abrase a Hanna? O celos de que Hanna pueda tener una oportunidad con Emily.

No lo sé, pero no pude tolerarlo, tenía que detener ese abrazo.

- Les molesta si interrumpo?- no me importo mostrar el descontento en mi voz, el cual al parecer Hanna pudo notar.

Emily se separo rápidamente del cuerpo de Hanna, eso calmo un poco mis celos y tuve una pequeña sensación de satisfacción de que ya no estén juntas. Pude ver el rostro de furia de Hanna cuando provoque que Emily se alejara, lo cual no me importo, yo solo quería que ellas dos se separasen.

- Bueno, creo que las dos nos deben una explicación- dijo Aria

Lo que trajo a mi mente la imagen del beso entre Emily y Hanna. La simple imagen de ese beso en mi mente rompía una y otra vez mi corazón.  
- Ahh, claro. Con respecto a eso, la verdad es que...- dijo Hanna

- Lo que paso fue que Hanna y yo nos quedamos encerradas por error en el cuarto de limpieza porque nos saltamos una hora de clase y el Sr. Wilkins casi nos ve. Así que nos escondimos ahí y cuando tratamos de salir la puerta no se abría- dijo Emily

Rayos, Emily tenía una forma de hacer que todo lo que dice suene increíblemente sexi... Alto, Spencer contrólate

- Eso aun deja una interrogante al beso que vimos!- pregunte furiosa

-Ohhhhhh... Am con respecto a eso. Todo es mi culpa, Emily y yo estábamos sentadas en baldes apoyadas en la pared y yo quería hablar con Emily y - Hanna dijo antes de ser interrumpida por Emily

- y me dijo que estaba increíblemente aburrida. Yo encontré el frasco de whisky de Hanna en su bolso y pensamos que bebiendo un poco el tiempo podría pasar más rápido. Después de que el frasco estaba casi vacío ustedes abrieron la puerta y como estábamos apoyadas en ella al abrirse Hanna y yo caímos. Trate de sujetarme de Hanna pero fue mala idea tomando en cuenta que las dos habíamos bebido y nuestro equilibrio no era el mejor que digamos, así que caí sobre Hanna y la bese por error. Eso fue todo-dijo Emily

Después de que Emily explicara la razón de su beso con Hanna, Spencer y Aria no preguntaron nada más sobre ese tema.

-Bueno, entonces. Ahora que hemos solucionado ese problema, deberíamos pensar que vamos a comer, tomando en cuenta que la pizza está destrozada- dijo Aria mientras se reía

- Ahh, es mi culpa. Ammmm, bueno les parece si cocino algo para ustedes?- dijo Emily

Hanna sonrió _Emily es adorable. _

- Que tienes en mente?- pregunto Spencer sonriendo

-Bueno, se cocinar pasta, les parece buena idea?-pregunto Emily

-Excelente-respondieron Hanna y Spencer al mismo tiempo, después de regresaron a ver y segundos después sus ojos volvieron nuevamente a los de Emily

-De acuerdo, yo voy a buscar cojines y cobijas arriba. Aria tu encárgate de ayudar a Emily y Hanna tu puedes venir a ayudarme

-Ammmm de hecho a mí también me gusta cocinar, yo podría ayudar a Emily-dijo Hanna, y antes de que Spencer diga algo para oponerse Aria dijo –por mi está bien, vamos Spencer?

Spencer no tuvo más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y subir gradas arriba con Aria hacia su cuarto, Spencer no quería que Hanna estuviera junto a Emily.

-Entonces, te gusta cocinar? Pregunto Emily- no conocía ese lado de ti Hanna.

-Ammmm no la verdad, prefiero observarte y así aprender un poco mas- dijo Hanna mientras el guiñaba el ojo Emily

-Si eso es lo que quieres por mí no hay problema- dijo Emily que empezó a sacar una olla y a llenarla con agua.

-Crees que puedas pasarme la caja de fideos de la estantería Barbie?- dijo Emily con una pequeña risa

-Barbie?- pregunto Hanna mientras se acercaba a la estantería

-Claro, todo va perfecto, tu cabello, tu gusto por la moda y tu delicadeza- dijo Emily riéndose

Hanna abrió la estantería y se puso de puntillas tratando de agarrar la caja de fideos, después de dar unos cuantos saltos y seguir de puntillas, sintió que una mano se colocaba en su cintura y pudo ver que otra mano rosaba la suya y alcanzaba con facilidad la caja de fideos. Hanna se congelo, volteo y Emily estaba a solo unos centímetros de ella. Hanna sintió un fuerte impulso de besarla y cuando creía que ya no lo iba a poder aguantar más, Emily se alejo y empezó a verter los fideos en la olla de agua hirviendo, comenzó a sazonar, cuando de pronto sintió que unas manos rodeaban su cintura y sintió el aliento de Hanna en su oído.

-H-Hanna?- pregunto Emily, su voz se notaba nerviosa provocando que Hanna sonriera aun mas

-Te extrañe- susurro Hanna en el oído de Emily

-Y-yo también Hanna

Antes de que Hanna pudiera controlarse a sí misma, sus labios estaban besando el cuello de Emily.

Emily se congelo- Uhhh ya casi está listo- dijo Emily, en su tono de voz se podían oír sus nervios

-Genial, porque tengo mucha hambre- dijo Aria mientras bajaba de las escaleras con un montón de cojines y de cobijas, los cuales comenzó a acomodar en el piso y en el sofá cama

-Mmmm, eso huele delicioso, parece que mi querida Ariel no mintió cuando dijo que sabia cocinar- se rio Hanna

-Bueno, si con eso puedo hacer feliz a mi Barbie, valió la pena- respondió Emily

-Solo con sonreír ya me haces feliz Ariel

-En ese caso voy a sonreír más seguido- dijo Emily guiñándole un ojo a Hanna

Aria las miro desde la comodidad del sofá- Porque mejor no se casan? Demasiada tensión sexual? Dijo Aria de manera divertida mientras se reía

Antes de que pudieran responder escucharon pasos provenientes de las gradas, Spencer bajaba con un par de cobijas más

-wow, esos huele delicioso. Parece que tienes talento Em- dijo Spencer mientras le sonreía a Emily

-Bueno, espera a que lo pruebes, porque ya está listo- dijo Emily

Hanna saco platos y Emily comenzó a servir pasta a cada una.

-Ahh. Enserio esto es magnífico Em, te luciste- dijo Spencer, Hanna y Aria se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y a disfrutar de su comida

-Gracias, de verdad aprecio que lo digas- dijo Emily

El resto de la comida fue silenciosa, aunque Hanna pudo notar las miradas que Spencer le daba a Emily. Parecía que la desvistiera con solo un vistazo. Eso enfureció a Hanna.

Acabaron de comer y se dirigieron a la sala, Emily se sentó en el sofá y rápidamente Hanna la siguió.

-Entonces que quieren hacer? Jugamos algo?- sugirió Spencer

-Una película? Pregunto Emily mientras inconscientemente colocaba su cabeza en los hombros de Hanna

Hanna se rio un poco –Cansada bella durmiente?

Emily se rio- Si, estoy exhausta. La práctica de natación fue agotadora hoy.

Hanna pasó los dedos por el cabello de Emily de manera cuidadosa. _**Como lo haría cualquier amiga**__._ Trato de convencerse Hanna a si misma- tal vez debería llamarte Ariel nuevamente- _**tienes un cabello tan suave Em.**_

Aria sonrió- Ahh aquí vamos otra vez…

Hanna envolvió el cabello de Emily en sus dedos -Ammmm, creo que prefiero bella durmiente-dijo Emily

-Entonces debo llamarte bella durmiente- dijo Hanna riendo._** Em eres tan linda**_

Spencer viro sus ojos_** Ya basta ustedes dos**_

_**En realidad estamos coqueteando? **_Pensó Emily – En ese caso si me quedo dormida necesitare un b-

-Entonces-dijo Spencer en voz alta- una película? Genial. Cual?

Los ojos de Hanna se entrecerraron. _**Gracias por interrumpir nuestra charla Spencer**_- una comedia?

-de terror!-grito Emily- a menos que mis amigas sean unas cobardes

-Hey! No soy una cobarde. Vamos a verla-dijo Hanna

-OK- dijo Aria mientras se acomodaba en el piso- Spencer?

-Por mi está bien- dijo Spencer sentándose junto a Aria

Spencer abrió el gabinete, escogió una película y coloco el CD en el DVD. La película empezó

Después de media hora trascurrida de la película Hanna tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emily y su cabeza su cabeza en sus hombros, continuamente Hanna hundía su cabeza en el cabello e Emily y cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía mareada por la deliciosa fragancia a coco del cabello de su amiga.

-NO! NO ENTRES AHÍ- grito Spencer

-ESTA DETRÁS DE LA PUERTA!- grito Aria

-Idiota-dijo Emily

Hanna alzo sus manos cuando la chica de la película fue arrastrada fuera de escena- Y ahí se va otra chica más.

Emily estiro su mano para coger su vaso de soda, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, sintió un dolor intenso en sus hombros, Emily se quejo de dolor - AUCH!

-Que paso?!- Hanna rápidamente aparto su mirada del televisor para ver a Emily

Incluso en la obscuridad Emily pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Hanna, lo que hizo que su corazón se derrita- Oh, um. Mis hombros me están matando, el entrenamiento fue brutal hoy. Alguien quiere darme un masaje?

-Yo lo hago!- dijo Hanna muy rápidamente. Ella no iba a dejar que nadie más toque a Emily. Mucho menos Spencer. Hanna se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña a Emily para que haga lo mismo –Solo relájate Em- Hanna junto sus manos y las froto para calentarlas.

Spencer sonrió –No creo que la puedas ayudar demasiado, tendrías mucho miedo de romperte una uña.

Las manos de Hanna se congelaron –Bueno, en ese caso creo que debería llamar a Wren, tengo entendido que él es muy bueno dándole masajes a adolecentes.

Spencer se congelo –No hables de él, sabes cómo me siento con respecto a eso.

-Según veo no demasiado mal, tomando en cuenta que aun así lo hiciste-murmuro Hanna

-Hanna detente-dijo Emily silenciosamente antes de que Spencer pudiera decir algo- Por favor

Spencer se cruzo de brazos y se concentro nuevamente en la película sin decir nada más

-No deberían pelear-dijo Aria- ahora debemos estar más juntas que nunca

Después de unos minutos Hanna se aclaro la garganta- Um aun quieres ese masaje Em?

-Si.

Hanna soltó un gran suspiro y lentamente coloco sus brazos alrededor de Emily y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa –Umm, para que funcione mejor- al final Emily término quedándose solo con su brasier puesto. En el preciso momento en el que Hanna había terminado de desabotonar la camisa de Emily y la deslizo para sacarla sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso, al igual que las de Spencer que aunque intento, no pudo mantener sus ojos fuera de Emily, lo cual Hanna noto así que sujeto la camisa de Emily y se la dio para que se tapase por delante. Los dedos de Hanna comenzaron a deslizarse por la espalda de Emily –Así esta b-bien?- pregunto Hanna.

Las mejillas de Emily estaban ardiendo –S-si, lo haces excelente. _**Tienes manos tan suaves Hanna.**_

Hanna empezó a aplicar más presión en los hombros de Emily –Te duele? Pregunto Hanna que estaba con unas ganas inmensas de inclinarse y besar la espalda de Emily

-N-no- Emily murmuro mientras las manos de Hanna estaban en su espalda. Emily tuvo que morder sus labios para evitar que algún sonido escapara de su boca. Emily clavo sus uñas en sus palmas mientras Hanna tocaba su espalda. Los únicos sonidos que Emily podía oír eran los de su corazón latiendo, _**Voy a morir, Hanna me va a dar un ataque al corazón.**_

-Aria, olvide algo arriba. Me acompañas? Pregunto Spencer

- tiene que ser ahorita? Pregunto Aria

-Aria por favor- suplico Spencer

-Ahh, de acuerdo. Vamos

Spencer y Aria subieron a la habitación de Spencer. Dejando a Hanna y a Emily solas en la sala.

En ese momento Hanna perdió el control de sus manos, que ya no estaban en la espalda de Emily, sino que ahora envolvían la cintura de Emily y recorrían su perfecto estomago.

A Emily le encanto la sensación, y antes de que pudiera detenerlo un gran suspiro escapo de sus labios. Hanna detuvo sus manos instantáneamente.

-Acaso acabas de…? Pregunto Hanna

-NO! Dijo Emily

-Si! Lo hiciste! Vaya Em, debe sentirse en verdad bien lo que hago- dijo Hanna masajeando nuevamente los hombros de Emily

-Hanna debemos hablar- dijo Emily, volteándose para ver a Hanna

-acerca de qué?

-De nuestra charla en el armario de limpieza

-De acuerdo, que sucede Spencer?

-No has notado algo raro entre Hanna y Emily?

-A que te refieres?

-Emily y Hanna están enamoradas la una de la otra

-Qué? No lo creo. Debo admitir que últimamente han estado coqueteando, pero ellas son mejores amigas Spence.

-Aria. Hanna se veía como si hubiera estado a 10 segundos de empujar a Emily al piso y hacerlo con ella ahí y ahora. Y bueno a Emily parecía no molestarle. No me gusta verlas así para ser honesta

Aria suspiro –Spencer, te gustan las chicas?

-Qué?! Claro que no! Que te hace pensar eso!?

-Bueno no te ofendas, pero a veces tienes esa vibra. Y… pareces celosa de Hanna y de que tal vez ella y Emily se gusten

Spencer estuvo callada por un momento –Si, si estoy celosa. Pero no por lo que tú crees. Estoy celosa de la amistad que tienen Hanna y Emily, ellas son muy unidas y duramente podemos salir con ellas, y si ellas empiezan a salir va a ser imposible que podamos verlas. Y que pasa con A? él/ella siempre trata de destruir nuestras relaciones

-Debemos apoyarlas en cualquier decisión que tomen. Así que si ellas deciden salir tú estarás de acuerdo?

-No, no creo que sea buena idea

-Ahh. Mejor volvamos abajo antes de que deslicen sus lenguas- se rio Aria

-que pasa con lo que paso en el closet de limpieza? Dijo Hanna

-tú querías hablar conmigo lo recuerdas? Antes de que Spencer y Aria llegaran, dijiste que querías hablar de algo

-Ah, no es nada

-pero-

-Vasta Em, solo olvídalo.

Emily iba a responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo un mensaje de texto sonó en el bolsillo de Hanna.

-Uhhh? Dijo Hanna mientras leía el mensaje de texto

-Quién es? Pregunto Emily

-Noel Kahn, acaba de invitarme a salir- dijo Hanna mostrándole el mensaje a Emily

Las cejas de Emily se levantaron –Y vas a salir con él? _**Por favor di que ni, por favor di que no**_

Hanna se encogió de hombros –No lo sé, tendré que pensarlo- _**te molesta?**_ –Que pensarías si lo hago?

-Si haces qué? Pregunto Spencer

-Noel Kahn me invito a salir

-Enserio? Deberías ir- dijo Spencer- tu qué piensas Em?

-Amm, claro si eso es lo que Hanna quiere- dijo Em

-Tendre que pensarlo- _**solo si pone celosa a Emily **_-Lo decidiré luego

-Creo que deberías salir con alguien mas- dijo Aria

Tiempo después las 4 acabaron de ver la película

-De acuerdo, dos van a dormir en la cama y dos en el piso- dijoi Spencer

-Yo voy en la cama- dijo Emily

-Yo también- dijo Hanna

Aria trato de esconder su sonrisa- De acuerdo, Spence tú y yo al piso

Spencer regreso a ver a Hanna y a Emily –Ok

Emily empezó a quitarse la ropa, primero la camisa y después los jeans, quedando finalmente solo en ropa interior. Hanna y Spencer no pudieron evitar no verla, Aria solo se rio al ver la cara de las demás. Hanna y Emily solian dormir siempre con shorts cortos y camisetas sueltas. Esta vez Hanna estaba con shorts rosas y una camiseta suelta blanca y Emily estaba solo con una camiseta roja y su ropa interior.

Spencer encendió la TV –Un documental de la guerra civil, genial

Hanna, Emily y Aria se quejaron –No podemos ver nada mas Spence? Pregunto Hanna

-esto también es entretenido solo véanlo

Hanna no dijo nada, solo se acomodo. Y una a una se fue quedando dormida

George Washington, uno de los lideres más grandes del país….

Hanna se despertó con un documental de George Washington. Cuando se movió Hanna pudo sentir algo suave debajo de ella, pero que era? Deslizo una mano y sintió algo suave, deslizo la otra y sintió algo sedoso, era cabello y un singular olor a coco, pero de donde venia? Entonces rápidamente Hanna se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre Emily, su pie derecho está cruzando toda la cadera y muslos de Emily, su brazo esta en el estomago de Emily, su mano de izquierda tocando el cabello de Em y su mano derecha, tocando el pecho de Emily. Al darse cuenta de esto Hanna movió la mano rápidamente, aunque en el fondo en realidad no quería hacerlo.

Hanna se quedo unos minutos más sintiendo la respiración y el latir del corazón de Emily bajo de ella, era algo hermoso. Pero tristemente era hora de moverse. Cuando Hanna estaba a punto de deslizarse del cuerpo de Emily, la nadadora se estiro _**rayos **_pensó Hanna.

-Hanna?

-P-perdón Em no fue mi inten… No creí que-

-tranquila, no pasa nada- dijo Emily con voz de sueño- se siente bien

-e-enserio?

-Enserio, estas cómoda?

-Si, mucho

La mano de Emily busco la de Hanna y en la obscuridad sus dedos se entrelazaron

-Hanna, no lo hagas

-Que cosa Em?

-No salgas con Noel, por favor- dijo Emily trazando pequeños círculos en la palma de Hanna

El cuerpo de la rubia tembló _**acaso Emily se daba cuenta de lo que hacía o decía? **_–Por qué?

- no lo hagas Hanna, no quiero que lo hagas, solo… quédate a mi lado y nunca me abandones

-Ok, no lo hare- dijo Hanna mientras jalaba a Emily un poco más cerca

-Em?

-Si?

-TE AMO?

-Yo igual- dijo Emily antes de darle un beso a Hanna en la comisura de los labios, volviendo a quedarse dormida y dejando a Hanna con el corazón encendido

-Buenas noches Em….

A la mañana siguiente todas se habían cambiado de ropa y ahora estaban desayunando, todo iba normal. Hanna no podía dejar de sonreír a Emily y Spencer no podía hacer nada más que sentirse miserable

_**Creo que me enamore de Hanna**_ Pensó Emily, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje de texto

Todas regresaron a ver a Hanna

-Quién es?

-Es A?

-Noel?

Hanna no respondió, le dio clic a un archivo adjunto y lentamente vio como una imagen se iba cagando, primero apareció la cabeza de Emily y después la de Spencer, hasta que la imagen se cargo por completo. El corazón de Hanna se detuvo, en la imagen estaban Emily y Spencer una alguna pista de patinaje, cogidas de la mano, viéndose a los ojos y parecían muy felices. Parecía que estuvieran en una cita

**Vez lo felices que son? Pero… donde está Hanna? En ningún lado. Sola como siempre. Es hora de que veas tu realidad. Tú te quedas sola y Emily, Em se va con Spencer**

**Xoxo**

**-A**

Hanna rápidamente se paro y empezó a coger sus cosas

-HANNA! Que paso! Preguntó Aria

-Tengo que irme- dijo Hanna

-Qué?! Porque?!- pregunto Emily

Lagrimas corrieron por la mejilla de Hanna, por supuesto, como era posible que ella obtuviera a alguien como Emily. Regreso a ver a Spencer y Em. Claro que Emily había jugado con su corazón, como ali lo había hecho con ella. _**Parece que aprendiste de ella al final**_

-Me voy

Emily sujeto la muñeca de Hanna –Han, que paso?

-No me vuelvas a hablar, ninguna de ustedes- dijo Hanna mientras jalaba su brazo

-HANNA… dijo Emily

-Lo digo enserio- Hanna regreso a ver a Spencer- diviértete Fields

Seguido de eso Hanna subió a su auto condujo y se detuvo a una pocas cuadras, recogió su teléfono e hizo una llamada

-Hola?

-Noel? Soy Hanna

-Oh, Hey. Como estas?

-Estuve pensando en tu pregunta y…. lo hare

-Hacer qué?

-Saldré contigo

**Bueno chicooos aquí acaba este cap…. Me tomo mucho tiempo. Son las 2 de la mañana y voy a corregir las faltas así que ya se imaginan cuanto tiempo me tome, además de eso arriesgue mi vida, si mi madre me veía aun en la computadora yo me hubiera metido en serios problemas…..**

**Les agradeceria MUCHOOOO si me dejan reviews... dejenme sus ideas, sugerencias, comentarios o lo que les gustaria que pase en la historia... aunque no lo crean eso me ayuda mucho a seguir con este fanfic, a reunir mejores ideas y escribir y publicar mas rapido, ademas de que me ayuda a seguir adelante =)**

**Bueno, los espero en el próximo cap y espero que les haya gustado. REPITO este cap es una parte de otro fanfic, pero cambie algunas cosas y habiendo dicho eso chaoooo**

**Y no se preocupen! Aunque me demore un poco subiendo caps este fanfic SI lo voy a concluir pero planeo que tenga muchos caps y mucho drama antes de acabar, gracias por el apoyo. ADIOS**

**:D**


	5. Chapter 5-Heart Issues

**HOLAAAA! Y Perdooon por demorarme! Han sido días duros últimamente y se que este cap no es muy largo pero en los capítulos que siguen van a pasar muchas cosas, y voy a hacer los capítulos un poco mas cortos PERO voy a actualizar mas rápido. Ok?**

A la mañana siguiente Emily, Aria y Spencer llegaron al estacionamiento en el carro de Spencer. Emily estaba preocupada por lo que había pasado con Hanna el viernes pasado. Emily trato de hablar con Hanna en muchas ocasiones el sábado y el domingo, pero cada vez que podía Hanna la ignoraba, en otras palabras siempre.

Emily estaba preocupada, Hanna nunca se había enojado con el de tal manera que no hablaran por un fin de semana entero. Emily incluso podía contar las veces en las que Hanna se había enojado con ella. Tres veces, la primera vez fue cuando Emily accidentalmente había regado la botella de perfume favorita de Hanna, la cual estuvo enojada alrededor de 15 minutos, hasta que ya no aguanto y comenzó a golpear con almohadas a Emily.

La segunda vez Emily un intencionalmente había dejado a Hanna plantada en el centro comercial, Ashley había dejado a Hanna para que vaya de compras en camino al trabajo, y Emily había prometido que ella recogería a Hanna después de su práctica de natación, la cual termino antes de lo esperado y cuando Emily llego a casa decidió tomar una siesta hasta que fuese la hora de recoger a Hanna. Cuando Emily se despertó noto que eran dos horas más tarde de la hora en la que se supone ella iba a recoger a Hanna y además de eso afuera estaba lloviendo como si el cielo fuera a caerse.

Cuando Emily reviso su celular observo que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Hanna y 7 mensajes de voz, en el que cada vez sonaba mas enojada, en el último mensaje Hanna sonaba furiosa y le decía a Emily que gracias a ella tuvo que ir caminando a casa bajo la lluvia, Hanna no hablo con Emily sino hasta que el reloj dio la media noche, cuando Hanna ya no aguanto más y llamo a Emily a pedirle perdón. Emily estallo en carcajadas al igual que Hanna.

La tercera vez fue cuando Hanna le pidió a Emily que le acompañase a un concierto de Justin Bieber. Emily odiaba profundamente al cantante canadiense, pero al ver el brillo en los ojos de Hanna y la forma en la que sonreía, Emily termino aceptando. Hanna le dio los boletos a Emily por miedo de que ella pudiera perderlos. Cuando las dos estaban en la fila y a unos minutos de entrar, Emily se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado los boletos en su casa. Como era de esperarse los guardias no les permitieron entrar y Hanna y Emily tuvieron que volver a casa. Hanna no hablo con Emily durante las dos horas de viaje de regreso. Hanna se rehusaba a hablar con Emily. Hasta que al día siguiente Emily apareció en la casa de Hanna con boletos y entradas a backstage para el siguiente concierto de Justin Bieber. A Emily le había costado todos sus ahorros conseguirlos, pero valió la pena al ver la sonrisa de Hanna.

Pero en ninguna de esas ocasiones Emily había sido ignorada por Hanna durante todo un fin de semana.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de Emily, esta seguía riendo. Aria había contado un chiste que provoco que Emily y Spencer explotaran en carcajadas. Todo iba bien hasta que de pronto las risas de Emily se opacaron cuando sus ojos observaron a una pareja en el pasillo del colegio.

El chico tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, la tenia apretada contra su cuerpo y arrimada contra los casilleros, mientras que las manos de ella descansaban en la parte trasera del cuello del chico, él le susurro algo al oído, haciéndola reír.

La boca de Emily se abrió por la sorpresa. Hanna y Noel.

-Emily? Dijo Spencer, se dio la vuelta y siguió la mirada de Emily para ver cuál era el problema.-Oh-susurro. _**Bueno, mejor Noel que Emily.**_ Spencer salió de sus pensamientos cuando vio que Emily rápidamente se dirigía hacia la pareja.

-Emily? Emily espera!- grito Spencer mientras se apresuro hacia Emily teniendo que atravesar un océano de estudiantes.

-Permiso. Perdón. Muévanse por favor. Decía Spencer mientras hacía que confundidos estudiantes se apartasen de su camino.

Spencer alcanzo a Emily justo cuando ella ya había alcanzado a Hanna y a Noel.

-Hanna-susurro Emily-no me devolviste las llamadas. Estas bien? Todas hemos estado muy preocupadas- Emily miro por un instante a Noel antes de que su mirada se volviera a Hanna.

La rubia, aun con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Noel asintió con la cabeza.

-Sip. Estoy bien. Mejor que bien en realidad- _**mentira numero uno del día**_ pensó Hanna

Emily pestaño- eso es todo lo que recibo como explicación?

-eso es todo lo que mereces- los ojos de Hanna observaron a Spencer._** Todo esto es por tu culpa.**_

-Emily vámonos- dijo Spencer, sus dedos agarraron la muñeca de Emily y empezaron a tirar de ella. Pero Emily con un fuerte jalón se desato de las manos de Spencer.

-disculpa? Me ignoraste todo el MALDITO fin de semana y ahora no me vas a decir que está pasando?

-Noel sonrió un poco asombrado- whoa, Emily Fields sabe como maldecir? Eso es algo…sexy

-Shut your damn mouth- gritó Emily a Noel.

Un grupo de estudiantes lentamente se fue ubicando al rededor de los cuatro.

-y aparentemente sabe ingles- añadió Noel de forma burlesca

Hanna amaba la forma en la que Emily hablaba en ingles, siempre le gusto, le parecía algo muy atractivo, pero ella sabía que debía ser fuerte y seguir con una actitud fría con Emily, aunque por dentro su corazón se derretía con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Emily.

Hanna aparto sus brazos del cuello de Noel y se viro hacia Emily.

-No le hables asi a mi novio, Emily. De acuerdo. Quieres saber lo que estuve haciendo?

Emily se mordió el labio inferior, Hanna al ver esto sintió un impulso fuerte de besar a Emily pero resistió. _**Novio, novio, novio.**_

-alto- dijo un estudiante- no estaban Emily y Hanna…?

-ellas terminaron?

-Hanna está con Noel ahora? Wow, sí que se mueve rápido

Spencer se dio la vuelta- cállense todos ustedes. En primer lugar Hanna y Emily nunca estuvieron saliendo. Y saben que mas? Aquí no hay nada que ver, asi que todos muévanse!-Solo pocos alumnos de movieron- dije Largo!- Spencer alzo la voz y rápido todos se dispersaron. Spencer sonrió

-vámonos Em

-Si EM, ve con Spencer- dijo Hanna con un tono molesto

Los ojos de Emily se encontraron que los de la rubia. Emily no aparto la vista de Hanna. _**Rayos, es hermosa.**_

-que hiciste el fin de semana?

Hanna sonrió mientras sujetaba de la mano a Noel

-tuvimos algunas citas. Fuimos a un restaurante italiano, a ver una película y después Noel me llevo al mini golf. Fue divertido._** Fue una tortura**_

Las manos de Emily se congelaron. _**Novio. Hanna y Noel, novio y novia. **_–Alto- Emily puso su mano sobre su frente- fueron al mini golf? El domingo?

-yeah. Dijo Hanna

La boca de Emily de pronto se seco. –Pero… pero eso es lo nuestro. Hanna, nosotras siempre vamos a jugar mini golf los domingos.

Hanna alzó los hombros- ERA lo nuestro Emily

Emily se acerco a Hanna tentativamente.- Hanna por favor. Por favor dime que fue lo que hice mal?

Hanna supo que estaba siendo injusta con Emily. Pero ella se sentía rota, devastada.-Tu..- Hanna fue cortada cuando un par de labios ásperos se juntaron con los de ella.

Las manos de Noel rodearon la cintura de Hanna y la empujaron suavemente contra los casilleros.

Spencer alzo una ceja _**incomodo.**_

Emily solo miro. Una sensación de dolor subió por su pecho. Su estomago se hundió en dolor. De repente sintió que su pecho era atravesado por miles de cuchillas, de pronto ya no podía respirar. Emily se mordió los labios, tratando de retener sus ganas de llorar. _**Acaso acabas de oír como se rompió mi corazón? Esa era la tierra temblando**_

Hanna se quedo sin aliento y suave pero firmemente lo empujo –N –Noel

Subconscientemente los ojos de Hanna se posaron sobre Emily. _**No pienses ni por un segundo que disfrute eso.**_

Hanna junto sus labios. Noel solo la había besado una vez anteriormente. La tomo por sorpresa. El sabía a cigarrillos y pepsi. Ewww. Hanna pudo ver como Emily se daba la vuelta y se alejaba. Después de un segundo Spencer estaba de tras de ella. _**Bien. **_Hanna pensó con amargura._** Ve a consolar a tu novia, mira si me importa**_

-bueno, eso fue incomodo - dijo Noel

-No, enserio? Dijo Hanna con sarcasmo. Un poster de tras de Noel llamo la atención de Hanna.

-Um hoy es 21 verdad?

-si, por? Pregunto Noel

Hanna se mordió el labio-Por nada

-entonces salimos hoy?

-No- dijo Hanna

-Oh, mañana?

-mañana-dijo Hanna. _**Si aún conservo mi cordura**_

A las 7 de la noche Hanna se encontraba en el estacionamiento del centro comunitario de rosewood. Estaba muy nerviosa, insegura de si hacer o no lo que la había llevado a estar ahí. Dio un gran suspiro, se bajo de el automóvil y se acerco a la puerta de una gran edificio. Junto a la puerta se encontraba un gran cartel que decía: **ROSEWOOD CITY HALL** y pegado en la puerta estaba el mismo poster que Hanna había visto en el colegio. Se armo de valor y entro.

**Bueno que tal? La verdad en este capitulo no pasa mucho, en los próximos pasaran muchas cosas mas interesantes. Pero bueno que creen que pase entre Hanna y emiy? Creen que Emily pueda recuperarse después de la forma en la que Hanna la hizo sentir? Creen que Hanna pueda aceptar a Emily? O tal vez Emily tome una decisión que la aprte aun mas de Hanna? Tal vez Hanna pueda tener competencia… y que creen que hacia Hanna en el rosewood city hall? Bueno tendrán que leer el siguiente cap.**

**Por cierto tienen que saber que voy a actualizar un nuevo capitulo cada miércoles de cada semana, o tal vez publique cada martes y domingo de cada semana un nuevo cap, asi que estén atentos, los quiero muchooo. Gracias por leer. Y los espero en el siguiente capitulo**

**:D **


	6. Chapter 6- Fears

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY WHATS UPPPPPP?! :DDD okey se que este capítulo es corto pero me gusto, espero que a ustedes también.**

**Las actualizaciones van a ser más rápido y prepárense! Que algo inesperado va a pasar en el próximo capítulo!**

**Bueno sin más que decir… empecemos **

**Ohh, y por cierto, tal vez encuentren faltas ortográficas o palabras cambiadas, es porque escribí esto en mi ipod y el estúpido corrector ortográfico a veces me cambia las palabras originales **

Hanna empujo la puerta y entro. Había alrededor de 30 personas en la sala. Unas sentadas, otras paradas pero todos hablando, parecían amables.  
Hanna se quedo de pie, solo observando. No se dio cuenta de que alguien a un costado de la sala la estaba observando.

-disculpa. Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Hanna escucho una voz a sus espaldas, seguida de una mano en su hombro.

Al voltear Hanna vio que una chica de cabello castaño muy claro y ondulado, ojos verdes y figura perfecta le estaba sonriendo. Era linda, Hanna tenía que admitirlo. Pero no se comparaba con lo que Hanna podía ver en Emily, Em era simplemente especial.  
-Uhhh. Sí, bueno. Solo vine a observar. Dijo Hanna

-genial! Me llamo Alice. Ven conmigo, podrías sentarte a mi lado-dijo

Y antes de que Hanna pudiera contestar, Alice tomo de su mano y la estaba jalando hacia el centro de la sala. Hanna se sentó en una silla junto a la de Alice, la cual se puso de pie y le hizo una señal a un chico a su lado. Seguido de eso el muchacho toco una campana, todos regresaron a ver.

-Hola a todos. Bueno, bienvenidos a nuestra primera reunión LGTB en rosewood. - dijo Alice

Todos se sentaron, y media hora después todos estaba comentando un poco de sus experiencias, con respecto a su sexualidad.

Hanna no podía creer lo que hacía ahí. Era increíble lo que le podía llevar a hacer el amor que tenía ella por Emily. Lo único que ella buscaba en ese lugar eran respuestas. Sobre ella, sobre lo que sentía. Sobre lo que podría hacer con respecto a Emily. Quería recuperar lo que tenía con Em.

- bueno, sigues tu Hanna- dijo James, un chico a su izquierda, el era gay. Y les había contado a todos como cuando había salido del closet todos lo traban mal. Pero valió la pena cuando encontró a alguien especial.

- Ahh yo paso, voy después.- dijo Hanna, nuevamente. Cada vez que era el turno de hablar de Hanna. Esta decía lo mismo.

- vamos Hanna, es hora de que hables- dijo james

- uh. De acuerdo. Yo no tengo mucho que decir. Me enamore perdidamente de mi mejor amiga, la cual está enamorada de mi otra mejor amiga, así de simple- dijo Hanna, sentía lagrimas acercándose a sus ojos, pero aguanto con todas sus fuerzas las ganas que tenia de llorar

Una mano sujeto la de Hanna, era de Alice. Hanna sonrió.

- ella te dijo que está enamorada de tu otra mejor amiga? - pregunto james

-no, pero es más que obvio

- en ese caso aun tienes esperanzas.

- no lo creo- dijo Hanna- no me sorprendería si ella no me vuelve a hablar, la trate muy mal y acepte ser novia de un chico solo para hacerla sentir mal.- ahora las lagrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Hanna

Alice abrazo a Hanna, tan fuerte como pudo, Hanna se sujeto lo más fuerte que pudo de Alice.

- en ese caso tienes que arreglar las cosas, estoy seguro de que ella te va a perdonar.

- como lo arreglo?- pregunto Hanna

-dile la verdad, ella se merece saber porque la trataste mal.- dijo james

- no puedo- dijo Hanna

- es eso, o perderla para siempre, incluso como amiga

Hanna lo pensó, tenía razón. Si ella no hablaba con Emily la iba a perder.

La reunión termino, todos se estaban yendo. Solo quedaron james, Alice y Hanna.

- aquí tienes mi numero- dijo james- si necesitas hablar o lo que sea, solo llámame

- gracias- dijo Hanna- lo haré

- bueno, creo que ricitos también quiere hablar contigo- dijo james mientras se volteaba y le guiñaba un ojo a Alice, y así james se marcho

- ricitos? Odio que me diga así- dijo Alice riéndose

- es un lindo sobre nombre- dijo Hanna- sienta bien en ti

-si tu lo dices debe ser cierto- respondió Alice

Hanna sonrió. Alice se acerco a Hanna y la abrazo

- si las cosas no salen bien con tu amiga, llámame- susurro Alice al odio de Hanna y paso un papel con su número por la mano de Hanna

- eso haré- dijo Hanna sonriendo- _**Wow esta chica no pierde el tiempo **_pensó Hanna  
-

Al siguiente día Hanna, estaba de pie en la puerta del colegio, estaba muy nerviosa. Tenía que arreglar las cosas con Emily.

Cuando Hanna vio a Emily bajándose de su carro, Esta se veía destrozada, sus ojos estaban rojos cono si hubiera llorado toda la noche, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios de Hanna al pensar que podría recuperara Emily, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por una mueca de odio cuando vio que Spencer aparecía detrás de Emily y tomaba de su mano, Emily solo sonrió un poco.

Spencer POV

Emily está muy mal, estuvo llorando toda la noche, yo me quede junto a ella cada momento que pude, apoyándola, sujetando su mano, y secado sus mejillas cuando se inundaban de lagrimas.

No puedo creer lo que hizo Hanna con Emily, a pesar de como la trato, Emily estuvo toda la noche tratando de llame a Hanna. Es increíble, Emily, es una chica increíble. Esta dispuesta a poner su orgullo a un lado y de humillarlas con tal de saber que fue lo que hizo mal. Em trato de llamar a Hanna toda la noche. Hanna nunca respondió.

Em no quería ir al colegio, tampoco creí que fuera buena idea que vaya, pero teníamos un importante examen hoy y Emily debía darlo o podría correr el riesgo de fallar la materia.  
Llegamos, Emily se veía mal, sus ojos rojos. No toleraba ver a Emily así, por culpa de Hanna.

Emily se bajo del carro y camino a la entrada, yo la seguí. Lo primero que vi fue a Hanna, así que rápidamente sujete la mano de Emily.

Creo que Hanna lo noto porque en su rostro se formo una mueca de enojo.  
Hanna estaba arrimada en la puerta de entrada, sola. Cuando Emily se estaba acercando, Noel apareció de la nada, junto a Hanna.  
Emily apretó mi mano, se acerco a Hanna. Trate de jalarla lejos pero ella insistió en ir donde ella.

Hannas POV

Emily se acerco, Noel estaba junto a mí, sus brazos rodeando mi cintura.  
Esta era la oportunidad, debía hablar con Emily, ya no tolero no estar junto a ella. Yo debería estar sujetando su mano, no Spencer.

Emily se acercaba, estaba a unos metros cerca de mí, cuando Spencer la detuvo, susurro algo en su oído y beso su mejilla. Y eso fue todo, mi sangre estaba hirviendo, estúpida Spencer. Emily sonrió y volvió a caminar en mi dirección, pero Hanna ya no estaba, Hanna se había ido y en su lugar estaba un monstruo, dominado por los celos.

Me voltee, bese a Noel con todo lo que pude, odie el beso, deseaba que los labios que besaba fueran los de Emily, en lugar de esos labios ásperos con sabor a cigarrillos. El beso fue intenso, Noel me apretó contra la pared y hizo algo que no espera a, mordió mi labio inferior. Ahh que desagradable, desearía que fuera Emily. Cuando nos separamos, Emily estaba ahí parada. Viéndonos, pude ver que pequeñas gotas de... Lagrimas? Aparecía en sus ojos. Y vi como Spencer me miraba, furia en sus ojos.

Lo disfrute, disfrute ver a Emily así, disfrute de la ira en los ojos de Spencer. Quería que Emily sintiera que yo sentí.

- H-hola Hanna- dijo Emily - su voz estaba quebrada

- que quieres? - respondí. Debo admitir que una parte de mi se sentía mal, quería abrazar a Emily y besarla como nunca había besado a nadie. Y estaba siendo injusta con Emily, se supone que la iba a recuperar, pero lo único que hacía era alejarla más.

-solo quería saber si podemos hablar- dijo Emily

Listo, esta era mi oportunidad. Hablaría con Emily, arreglaría las cosas, todo volvería a la normalidad.

- no hay nada de qué hablar y por favor vete, estas perturbando mi calma.- _**que rayos?! Porque dije eso!? Se supone que debía decir si! Que haces Hanna, pide perdón y arregla las cosas con Emily!**_

_****_En lugar de hacer todo que mi cerebro me decía, sujete la mano de Noel y me fui, vi como los ojos de Emily cambiaron de color cuando me dije eso, vi que la tristeza de su rostro se esfumo y fue sustituida por una cara de odio. Creo que me pase de la raya. Toque ese punto de Emily que nadie jamás había tocado. Su lado amable se fue, al igual que sus lagrimas, supongo que estaba dispuesta a no llorar mas, rayos. Esta vez sí lo arruine completamente. Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a sujetara mano de Emily y pedir perdón. Pero mi orgullo gano esta vez, Emily esperaba que yo digiera algo, esperaba algo de mí. Algo que mi orgullo me impidió dárselo.

Volví a voltearme y me fui. Pude oír los pasos de Emily, corriendo y alejándose. Me sentí mal. Iba a hablar con ella. Pronto lo haría, iba a arreglar las cosas tarde o temprano.

En la hora del receso Hanna estaba buscando a Emily. No la había visto el resto de horas de clase. Corrió donde Spencer

- Spencer, has visto a Emily? - pregunto Hanna

- o hablas conmigo? Wow gracias por dignarnos con tu presencia- dijo Spencer sarcásticamente.

- es enserio Spencer. Donde esta Emily? - pregunto Hanna nuevamente

- no la he visto en todo el día, después de que la trataste tan mal, Emily solo se fue a su coche corriendo y se fue. Gracias por alejarla por cierto- dijo Spencer

Hanna se arrepiento de todo. Esto era toda su culpa.

- no la llamaste? Pregunto Hanna

- he intentado llamarla cada 5 minutos pero no contesta

Hanna se dio la vuelta y se fue, dejando a Spencer hablando sola  
_**Rayos, que fue lo que le hice a Emily?**_ Pensó Hanna.  
_**Bueno voy a esperar a que aparezca en las últimas horas y si no viene hablare con ella mañana. De seguro que mañana está aquí**_ pensó Hanna tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

Sonó la campana que indicaba el fin de la última hora de clase.

Emily nunca apareció.  
Hanna estaba preocupada, se fue a su casa, ignoro a Noel todo el día. Paso poema casa de Emily, pero no tuvo el valor de tocar la puerta.  
En la noche no dejo de pensar en ella, hasta quedarse dormida.

Al día siguiente Hanna estaba en la puerta del colegio nuevamente, había practicado como pedirle perdona a Emily.

Cuando el carro de Spencer apareció, hanna vio que aria y Spencer bajaron del, pero Emily no estaba ahí.  
Spencer y aria caminando hacia Hanna con rostros preocupados.

- has hablado con Emily? Pregunto aria

- les iba a preguntar lo mismo a ustedes- dijo Hanna

- rayos, todo esto es por tu culpa, Emily no está en su casa. La fuimos a buscar hoy y su madre dijo que no estaba- dijo Spencer furiosa

Que? Como que no estaba?! Pensó Hanna

-y no saben a dónde se fue? Pregunto Hanna con nerviosismo

- no pero más vale que la busques y la encuentra- amenazo Spencer

- no va a ser necesario, seguro viene mañana- dijo Hanna tratando de no sonar preocupada, cuando por dentro el miedo de saber donde Emily puede estar la estaba matando

El día pasó y ninguna supo nada de Emily.

Al día siguiente lo mismo, Emily no apareció en el colegio. Nadie pudo comunicarse con ella, y en su casa tampoco la encontraron.

Pasaron dos días, Hanna estaba muriendo por dentro. Necesitaba ver a Emily, todo esto era su culpa.  
Hanna y aria estaban hablando, preguntando sé donde estaba Emily. Hasta que Spencer apareció

- alguna idea de donde pueda estar Emily? Pregunto aria

- SIP... Se ha ido- dijo Spencer

Rápidamente el rostro de Hanna se levanto y su corazón se inundo en un miedo inexplicable

**Bueno, y que tal! Les gusto? No les gusto? Tienen sugerencias? Tienen ideas? Les gustaría que algo pase? Díganme! Eso puede ser de mucha ayuda para que este fanfic siga adelante **

**Espero que sigan leyendo la próxima semana, sabrán donde termino Emily y que le paso… va a aparecer un nuevo personaje y díganme, que tal les pareció Alice? Linda? No les agrada? Háganmelo saber! **

**Bueno habiendo dicho eso, adiooos los espero en el próximo capitulo **

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7- New Friends

**HOLAAAA, perdón por la demora. Mi Ipod fue confiscado y tuve que reescribir todo lo que tenia ahí escrito y fue difícil acordarme de todo lo que había puesto ahí. No me lo van a devolver hasta por 5 meses y ya no voy a poder escribir en el colegio. Asi que tal vez solo tal vez me demore un poquiiiiiito mas. Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

Cap 7

- sip... Se ha ido- dijo Spencer

-que?! Como que se ha ido?! A donde?!

- de la escuela y tal vez por un tiempo de rosewood

- p-pero porque? A donde se fue?- dijo Hanna, estaba perdiendo los estribos. Los nervios inundaban cada parte de su cuerpo.

- bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido ella decidió cambiarse de colegio, tomando en cuenta que alguien no la hizo sentir muy cómoda aquí- dijo Spencer regresando a ver a Hanna- así que le pidió a su madre un cambio de colegio y su madre decidió ponerla en un internado de mujeres, al parecer ahí es donde Emily ha estado estos días. Y ella se está mudando a las habitaciones de mujeres y va a dormir ahí, va a estar de vez en cuando en su casa. El internado es a las afueras de rosewood, es solo para mujeres

Y hasta donde tengo entendido es un lugar muy lindo. Así que bueno gracias a cierta rubia junto a mi Emily se ha ido y ahora va a estar durmiendo en una nueva habitación rodeada solo de chicas. Gracias Hanna.

Hanna estaba furiosa consigo misma. Ella lo arruino, arruino a Emily y arruino su amistad. Por su culpa Emily estaba lejos ahora, y que tal si encontraba nuevas amigas? Qué tal si se olvidaba de nosotras? De mi? Qué tal si alguien se enamoraba de ella? O ella de alguien más, que no sea yo

Bueno, la verdad ella nunca dijo haber estada de mí, pero tenía una esperanza de que fuera así, esto es culpa de Spencer.

Emily es hermosa, es fácil enamorarse de ella, hermosa, tierna, amable, dulce. Así es Emily. Corre el riesgo de ser acosada al estar rodeada de tantas chicas. Emily ya tiene muchos hombres que la acosan aquí, incluso algunas mujeres. No me sorprendería que en un instituto solo de chicas la acosen aun más. Tengo que sacarla de ahí, debo buscarla y decirle que lo siento, no puedo dejar que ella encuentre a alguien más.

Spencer's POV:

Emily se fue, no dijo adiós. Debió haber estado muy destrozada como haber tomado la decisión de irse y dejarnos. Debí haberme quedado más tiempo junto a ella. Debí haberle dicho lo que siento, debí

Haberle dicho que la amo. Que la he amado todo este tiempo, desde que la conocí.

Flashback:

Era un día normal, bueno, tal vez no tanto. Primer día de clases. Yo era la primera en llegar, mis padres decidieron dejarme antes y ahora yo estaba sola en el salón de ingles. Saque de mi maleta mi libro "La mecánica del corazón" una de mis obras favoritas, lo había leído más de 6 veces y nunca me cansaba volver a leerlo. Abrí el libro, pagina 1. Cuando empecé a leer las primeras líneas un singular olor a coco inundo el salón.

Levante la mirada y la vi, alta, morena, largo cabello negro, labios rosados, ojos café, profundos, era fácil perderte en esos ojos. Ella camino y se sentó a mi lado, silencio. Quería verla, pero no quería que ella lo notase. Volví mí vista al libro, desde donde había comenzado, pagina 1, cuando estaba a punto de retomar mi lectura, ella hablo:

-wow, La mecánica del corazón? Es mi libro favorito! Lo he leído cientos de veces y nunca me

canso de volver a hacerlo- dijo la hermosa chica sonriendo

-Uhhh. Si, enserio? El mío también. – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa

-mira, incluso traje el mío, mis padres siempre me dejan temprano en clase así que yo también planeaba leerlo- dijo sacando un libro de su bolso, "La mecánica del corazón"

-soy Emily. -me dijo la morena extendiendo su mano

-soy Sp-pencer-tratamudee

-es un placer Sp-pencer. Dijo Emily imitándome y riéndose. Wow mi nombre sonaba hermoso cuando salía de sus labios.

Nos sentamos juntas y comenzamos a leer. Capitulo 1.

Desde entonces siempre les pedía a mis padres que me dejaran antes en el colegio para poder estar junto a ella, solas. Empezamos a salir juntas a la hora del almuerzo. Todo era excelente, cada día me enamoraba un poco más. Mi corazón se llenaba de Emily Fields. Emily y yo éramos mejores amigas, solo ella, yo y "La mecánica del corazón"

Pero aquel día, todo cambio, yo tuve que quedarme más tiempo después en el salón de historia, a la hora del almuerzo, porque mi maestro me pidió que lo ayude con tutorías a otros alumnos.

Le dije a Emily que se adelante y yo la alcanzaría después. Los minutos pasaron y yo no podía contener mis ganas de ver a Emily.

Cuando al fin pude ir a buscar a Emily el receso había terminado el receso, pero tuve tiempo para ver a Emily caminado de la mano a la siguiente clase con una chica rubia, la había visto antes, creo que se llama Hanna, ella lo cambio todo, cambio mis momentos con Emily, siempre estaba junto a ella, la sujetaba de la mano, siempre con Emily, y yo con tutorías a un montón de idiotas que no ponían interés alguno en aprender algo. Mientras que Hanna se ganaba a Emily, era un adiós a la mecánica del corazón, adiós Spencer y hola Hanna. La perdí en un receso, por culpa de Hanna

Fin del flashback

-Holaaaa… escucharon algo de lo que dije? Pregunto aria

Hanna y Spencer salieron de sus pensamientos y regresaron a ver a la pequeña aria

-que vamos a hacer? Debemos traer a Emily de vuelta- dijo aria

- vamos a buscarla, yo le voy a pedir perdón y le voy a pedir que vuelva al colegio con nosotras-dijo Hanna

-ella no está aquí, mañana va a terminar de recoger sus cosas, las va a empacar y se va a quedar a dormir 2 noches en su casa, después de eso se va a vivir al internado- dijo Spencer

-entonces no hay tiempo que perder-dijo Hanna. Spencer y aria asintieron

Emily POV

Después de cómo me trato Hanna solo corrí, lo más lejos que pude, llegue a mi casa, subí a mi cuarto y llore. Llore todas las lagrimas que tenía mi cuerpo, cerré mi puerta, puse seguro en ella.

-Emily, Emily cariño! Que sucede?- dijo mi madre golpeando la puerta y tratando de entrar, lo cual no pudo

Mo conteste, destrozada, con el corazón roto, ese era mi estado.

Estaba harta, harta de A, harta del colegio, harta de ser la dulce y frágil Emily a la cual tratan como quieren, harta de perdonar todo, harta de Hanna.

La puerta de la habitación seguía sonando, golpes desesperados de mi madre, me puse de pie, entre al baño, encendí el agua fría de la ducha y me quite la ropa, me relaje, el agua corriendo por mi cuerpo, calmándome, tuve tiempo de pensar. Para cuando termine de ducharme sabía lo que quería, ya había tomado una decisión.

Salí de la ducha, mi madre aun tocando la puerta de mi cuarto, quiete el seguro y al instante mi madre entro.

-quiero cambiarme de colegio- le dije

Después de una larga charla con mi madre en la que le explicaba que era mucho mejor para mí y mi educación que me cambiara de colegio, ella termino aceptando la idea de un cambio de colegio, y me sugirió un internado a las afueras de rosewood, solo para mujeres, excelente pensé yo.

Así fue como llegue al instituto de mujeres "Progress Academy". Cuando entre por primera vez me quede sorprendida de lo hermoso y grande que era, y su piscina, wow, era mil veces mejor que la de rosewood. Sus uniforme eran lindos, faldas cortas y media largas, una blusa blanca, un chaleco y una chaqueta, el otro uniforme es más simple, pero es igual de lindo, tiene un short

-hola, eres nueva aquí verdad?- dijo una chica a mis espaldas

Era alta, rubia, cabello rizado y algo corto. Atractiva. Sonreí.

- sí, soy nueva. Me llamo Emily- le tendí mi mano. Ella la tomo- es un placer Emily, yo soy samara, soy la encargada de el ala este de la academia. Me encargo de que todo esté en orden y de que todas las alumnas estén bien. Así que si alguna vez quieres hablar, solo házmelo saber

-de acuerdo- respondí

-Ahh entonces que te parece si te llevo a tu habitación? Dijo samara

- eso sería grandioso, voy a buscar mi equipaje- me voltee con el fin de buscar mi equipaje pero antes de que dé un paso samara tomo de mi mano, la voltee a ver

-ya tenemos a alguien designado para que tu equipaje llegue a tu cuarto, de hecho ya debe estar ahí, solo dime en que habitación estas y yo te llevare- dijo samara, aun sin soltar mi mano

-Ohh, en ese caso mi habitación es la número 30- cuando dije eso los ojos de samara se abrieron- Ammmm hay algo malo con esa habitación? Pregunte

-Ahh no, nada malo. Ahorita te llevo

Me dirigió a través de los corredores, sujetaba mi mano, había muchas chicas caminando por los corredores. Por alguna extraña nueva razón todas me regresaban a ver y susurraban algo, acaso di una primera mala impresión?

Llegamos a la habitación número 30 y antes de que abra la puerta para poder entrar samara sujeto mi mano

-si no te sientes a gusto con tu compañera de habitación, solo házmelo saber, la verdad los cambios de habitación están prohibidos pero por ti podría hacer una excepción.

- ummm, de acuerdo

Abrí la puerta y entre, el cuarto era hermoso. Paredes blancas con cuadros, adornos y detalles de color rojo y rosado, las camas eran espaciosas, había dos, pero ambas estaban vacías. Dos escritorios grandes, un balcón con sillas una mesa y una sombrilla.

Todo Era hermoso pero lo que más llamo mi atención y lo que primero captaron mis ojos al entrar, fueron una chica, sentada en el marco de la gran ventana, leyendo. Wow, era hermosa. El sol entraba por la ventana. Dando directamente a la silueta de la chica. Era pelirroja, no tan alta, el sol chocaba con sus ojos, dándoles un color azul verdoso? Era preciosa y tenía un físico perfecto. Este lugar se ponía cada es mejor.

-ejeem- samara aclaro tu garganta pero la pelirroja aun ni regresaba a ver

-a que se debe tu visita samara?- dijo por fin

-tu nueva compañera de habitación esta aquí, serias tan amable por lo menos de saludar?- dijo samara

- ni tengo porque, esta ha sido mi habitación por años y nunca tuve en mente tener una compañera.- dijo la chica

La buena apariencia que tenia de ella rápidamente se desvaneció. Tal vez no era tan linda después de todo

- Ahh, enserio lo siento Emily, creo que lo mejor para ti va a ser que te asigne otra habitación, yo solo asentí.

Cuando estaba a punto de voltearme para irme, la chica junto a la ventana me regreso a ver. Sus ojos se abrieron al instante, yo no le preste atención.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta para salir ella hablo

-N-no! Alto! Yo lamento mi comportamiento, y creo que una compañera de habitación de es tan mala idea

-Enserio no va a ser necesario, lo mejor para Emily será buscarle otra habitación-dijo Samara

Samara tomo mi mano y me jalo fuera de la habitación, yo solo la seguí. Estábamos a punto de salir por la puerta cuando sentí que una mano sujeto la mía

-Emily, lo siento. Por favor no te vayas- dijo la pelirroja. Me voltee y pude ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos

-Ammmm. Tal vez pueda quedarme aquí?- dije yo regresando a ver a Samara y haciendo pucheros con mis mejillas

-Ahh, de acuerdo. Pero si no te sientes a gusto solo dímelo y yo te cambiare de habitación

-Gracias- dije sonriéndole

-Bueno entonces voy a ver donde terminaron tus maletas y hare que te las traigan. Ammmm tal vez te gustaría vernos después Emily? Podría darte un recorrido por toda la academia?-pregunto samara

Estaba a punto de aceptar su oferta, hasta que cierta pelirroja hablo

-yo puedo hacerlo, yo estaría encantada de poder mostrarte tus clases nuevas, ya que vamos a ser compañeras desde ahora en adelante. Además samara esta muy ocupada, será lo mejor si yo lo hago

Samara miro con ojos de odio a la pelirroja, se notaba la tensión en el aire. Parecía que las dos no eran muy amigas que digamos y no se podían tolerar entre sí.

-Ahh. Qué te parece si almorzamos juntas y me explicas un poco más sobre las reglas de la academia- le dije a Samara, tratando de acabar con el incomodo silencio que nos rodeaba

-es una excelente idea, pero a esa hora voy a estar en una reunión, que te parece si vengo a verte como a las 6 de la tarde y vamos a la cafetería a comer algo? Dijo Samara

-Sera un placer- respondí

Samara sonrió y se veía dispuesta a irse, pero antes de salir se acerco a mi nueva compañera de habitación y le susurro algo al oído, no le di tanta importancia.

Lo que Emily no sabía era que Samara le había susurrado a la pelirroja que no intentara algunos de sus movimientos con Emily

Bueno, ahora que ella se ha ido qué te parece si te muestro un poco más sobre nuestra academia? Me llamo Lucy por cierto, es un placer tenerte como mi compañera Emily- dijo ella tendiéndome la mano

-pienso igual, entonces a donde planeas llevarme primero?- pregunte

-Ammmm, lo tengo. Hay un lugar especial que debes conocer- dijo ella.

- qué lugar?- pregunte

_**Un lugar especial, al igual que tu**_ pensó Lucy- es un secreto- dijo Lucy. Sujeto mi mano con fuerza y salimos de la habitación. Parecía que íbamos a ser grandes amigas. Aunque Emily no sabía que lo que Lucy tenía en mente era algo diferente.

**Buenoooo y que tal? Les gusto? No les gusto? Les gustaría que algo pase con Lucy y Em? Que creen que va a pasar entre Hanna y Emily? Tienen sugerencias? Déjenmelas saber! Gracias por leer, difundan esta historia, háganse seguidores o pónganla en favoritos :D para que mas personas puedan leerla y yo siente mas ganas de escribir, esa es una motivación Jajaja**

**Bueno déjenme reviews y los espero en el próximo capitulo**

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whatzzz uppp?! Bueno espero les guste este capitulo, tarde un poco pero, bueno, espero que les guste…**

Después de que Lucy me mostro un campo de rosas en lo más profundo de el campus. Volvimos a nuestra habitación. Yo entre a tomar un baño mientras que ella se ofreció a desempacar mi ropa. Cuando acabe de bañarme, tome una toalla y la envolví en mi cuerpo. Salí y al instante en el que puse un pie fuera del cuarto de baño, pude notar que Lucy no me quitaba los ojos de encima. La verdad no me molesto, aunque fue un poco incomodo.

Cogí mi ropa y entre nuevamente al baño. Me vestí. Me puse unos tacos negros altos, un vestido blanco y recogí mi cabello en una cola, dejando algunos mechones sueltos. Salí del baño

-entonces que dices? – le pregunto a Lucy, la cual volteo y su boca se abrió al instante, me reí un poco

-Uhhh. Ammmm. T-tú te vez preciosa- me dijo ella tartamudeando

-bueno, creo que debería ir a ver a samara en la cafetería, nos vemos después? Dije

-que te parece si te acompaño hasta la cafetería, solo para evitar que te pierdas- me sonrió Lucy

-eso sería excelente-respondí

Ella camino hacia mí y levanto su mano, esperando que yo la tomara, y así lo hice. Salimos de la habitación y de pronto los corredores de habían llenado de chicas. Supongo que sus clases habían terminado, Lucy no tenia que asistir a clases siempre ya que ella era hermana de la sueña del instituto, lo que la hacía importante ahí y esa era una de las razones por las cuales Lucy había tenido tanto tiempo un dormitorio solo para ella.

En el momento en el que salimos de la habitación, muchos ojos se posaron sobre nosotras, poco a poco, una a una todas nos regresaban a ver mientras nosotras caminábamos de la mano. Nos íbamos abriendo camino por los corredores. Al vernos las chicas nos abrían paso y comenzaban a murmurar, eso fue incomodo. Me sentí un bicho raro.

-Ammmm. Hice algo mal? Porque todas nos están viendo?-le pregunte asustada a Lucy

Lucy me regreso a ver, sus ojos brillando- eres DORABLE!- dijo ella

-Ehhh?

-Aun no lo entiendes? Todas nos regresan a ver por ti, desde que llegaste nadie para de hablar de ti. Y ya te han calificado como una de las chicas mas lindas del lugar-dijo Lucy

-Qué?! Y-yo?

-Jajaja, si tontita. Tuuuu. Así que desde ahora en adelante voy a estar muy cerca de tuyo cuidándote porque ten por seguro que vas a ser acosada por las demás muy seguido.

-En ese caso, nunca sueltes mi mano- le sonreí y apreté su mano con fuerza

Cuando llegamos al comedor Samara estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas. Nos acercamos a ellas, Samara nos vio llegar

-Em! Llegaste-dijo Samara

Em, así solía llamarme Hanna.

-No me iba a perder una charla contigo por nada- respondí

-Chicas ella es Emily, es nueva aquí- dijo samara

Todas sonreían de oreja a oreja, saludaron a Emily y se fueron susurrando cosas como WOW es hermosa, con razón todas están hablando de ella.

-Bueno yo me puedo hacer cargo desde aquí Lucy- Dijo samara

-Ammmm, claro. Entonces nos vemos luego Emily.- dijo Lucy, pude notar que dudo por un segundo al tener que soltar mi mano, pero lo hizo y se fue.

La noche fue bien, samara me hablo sobre el colegio, sobre mis clases y profesores y me propuso salir nuevamente el siguiente día, toda la noche mientras hablábamos, otras alumnas pasaban y sonreían o susurraban algo cuando nos veían a mí y a samara. Trate de ignorarlo, al terminar samara me acompaño a mi cuarto y se fue, al entrar vi a Lucy sentada en el borde viendo por la ventana, volteo a verme inmediatamente cuando entre, como si me hubiera estado esperando.

-Hola-dijo

-hola, no tienes sueño?

-Mmmm no la verdad, te estaba esperando- dijo

-Oh, Um. Bueno ahora que ya llegue, creo que ya es hora de dormir, mañana tú y yo ya debemos ir a clase y yo aun no tengo idea de donde son mis aulas

-Tranquila, yo me voy a quedar contigo todo el tiempo, solo hay dos clases que no tenemos juntas y yo te voy a acompañar a esas aulas para que no te pierdas- sonrió, era tan amable. Empezó a tener mucho cariño por Lucy

-Gracias-susurre

-No es nada. Ammmm, bueno creo que hoy vas a tener que dormir conmigo en mi cama, ya que aun no han traído las cobijas de la tuya

-jaja, si la verdad empezaba a preguntarme como iba a dormir, en ese caso creo que me pondré mi pijama.

-Oh, quieres que entre al baño mientras te cambias o…

-La verdad no hay problema, si quieres puedes quedarte ahí solo tienes que voltearte

-claro- dijo

Lucys POV

Me di la vuelta, y pude escuchar como Emily empezaba a quitarse la ropa. Mis manos estaban temblando, mire al espejo y me di cuenta de que podía ver el reflejo de Emily en el. Estaba en ropa interior, trate de no verla. Sabía que no era lo correcto, pero era inevitable, tenía un cuerpo perfecto.

Estuve tanto tiempo fantaseando que no me di cuenta cuando ella ya había terminado de cambiarse, y ahora se estaba acercando a mi cama

-Entonces en qué lado te gusta dormir?- me pregunto

-Mmmm Por mi no hay problema tu escoge el lado en el que quieras dormir

-de acuerdo- ese pijama le quedaba perfecto, estaba usando unos shorts cortos y una camiseta pegada al cuerpo. Emily se subió a la cama, se metió en las cobijas y se acomodo en el lado que estaba contra la pared. Yo comenzó a quitarme la ropa con el fin de poner mi pijama, pude notar que ella me estaba viendo, lo cual no me molesto, de hecho empezó a cambiarme aun más lentamente. Cuando termine apague la luz, encendí la lámpara y me metí a la cama junto a ella. El cuarto de inundo de un silencio acogedor.

Al poco tiempo nos quedamos dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar, sentí un ligero peso sobre mí y un delicioso olor a coco. Abrí los ojos y pude notar que Emily estaba prácticamente sobre mi cuerpo, su mano estaba rodeando mi cintura y su pierna estaba sobre las mías, su cabeza en mi hombro, me llene de felicidad. Aunque por mucho que yo hubiera querido quedarme ahí junto a ella, tenía que despertarla para que no llegáramos tarde a clase.

-Em- susurre- despierta- pase un dedo suavemente por su mejilla

Ella se quejo y se estiro un poco, sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse un poco

-No quiero ir al colegio Hanna, quédate hoy conmigo

Hanna? Quien era Hanna? Alguna amiga de Emily?

-Em?- dije

Ella abrió los ojos, alzo la mirada y su cuerpo se tenso rápidamente al verme, se aparto de mi y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas

-Lo-l-lo siento!- dijo ella

-No Em, no te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo- dije

-E-espero no haberte incomodado, perdón! Siempre dormía así con Hanna, así que supongo que ya es una costumbre mía

-quien es Hanna?

-Oh. Ella es una amiga mía…. Bueno ella era una amiga mía- dijo ella. Pude notar la tristeza en su vos. Supongo que Hanna fue alguien importante para ella alguna vez.

-Uh, ok. Creo que lo mejor será que te arregles para ir al colegio, o se nos hará tarde. Tu uniforme esta en el closet

-Oh, claro. Te molesta si entro a la bañera?

-No, claro que no- yo no voy a tomar un baño hoy así que tomate tú tiempo

-Gracias- dijo ella, entro al baño y cerró la puerta. Media hora después, la puerta se abrió y salió Emily con el uniforme puesto. WOW, le quedaba excelente, hacia que sus piernas se vieran aun mejor, si eso era posible, y así que su buena figura resalte. Me quede boquiabierta.

-Entonces, que tal me veo?- pregunto

-T-tu. Y-yo… te ves hermosa- atine a responder

-Jajaja es bueno oír eso

Ambas estábamos con el uniforme, cogimos nuestros bolsos y cuando estábamos a punto de abrir la puerta para salir, le extendí a Emily mi mano, ella sonrió y la tomo. Salimos.

Llegamos a nuestra primera clase, ingles, obviamente no faltaron miradas sobre nosotras mientras caminábamos por los pasillos. La verdad yo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, me pasa antes de que Emily llegara, y no me molestaba. De hecho me gustaba ser el centro de atención con las demás, aunque pude notar que a Emily esto no le gustaba, supongo que ella es el tipo de persona que le gusta pasar desapercibida, aunque con lo linda que es, no creo que eso pueda ser posible.

Llegamos un poco tarde al aula de ingles, ya que tuve que acompañar a Emily a una de las bodegas para que le entregaran sus libros. Cuando entramos al aula de ingles, la clase ya había empezado, y en el momento en el que abrimos la puerta, todos los ojos de la clase estaban posados sobre mi y sobre Emily, rayos, pude notar la tensión en ella, ya que su mano se aferro aun mas fuerte a la mía. El aula se lleno de susurros.

-Lamento la tardanza- dije- tuve que acompañaran a Emily a recoger sus libros, ella es nueva aquí

El aula se lleno de susurros, en los cuales se podía oír claramente las palabras EMILY, atractiva y Wow

-No hay problema- dijo nuestro profesor, pude notar que sus ojos estaban examinando a Emily, y supuse que ella también lo noto, ya que su mano comenzó a temblar, aclare mi garganta y los ojos de él saltaron de e cuerpo de Emily a mi- entonces creo que ya podemos tomar asiento.

Aun sin soltar la mano de Emily, la jale delicadamente hacia los asientos de la parte trasera del aula. Nos sentamos y la clase continuo, de vez en cuando las demás regresaban a vernos, esto estaba comenzando a fastidiarme, no toleraba que Emily se sintiera incomoda a causa de esto.

La clase termino y así transcurrió el día, llego la hora de separarme de Emily, ella había tomado la clase de francés, la cual yo no debía tomar, porque ya dominaba el idioma y en lugar de ella estaba tomando italiano.

Lleve a Emily al aula de francés y pude notar que al llegar ella no quería soltar mi mano

-tranquila, todo va a estar bien- le dije. Pero en cuanto ella entro al aula, un monto de chicas corrieron hacia ella y empezaron a rodearla y preguntarle cosas como su nombre, edad, o hobbies, pude ver el miedo en los ojos de Emily. Todas trataban de jalar de ella, eso hizo que me enoje, corrí hacia ella para que la dejen en paz –EM!- pero fui detenida por una mano, era el profesor de francés. RAYOS.

-A donde cree que va señorita Marshall?- dijo el

-Voy a ayudar a mi amiga!

-Eso no será necesario, como ve ya hay muchas señoritas dispuestas a ayudarla, y usted debería estar en camino a su clase de italiano

-Lucy!- grito Emily

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el maestro de francés estaba empujando fuera de la clase y cerrando la puerta, lo último que oí fue un pequeño grito de Emily

La clase termino y yo rápidamente corrí al aula de francés, la puerta estaba abierta. Vi a Emily sentada y a montón de chicas alrededor de ella. Emily estaba asustada. Corrí hacia ella, me abrí paso entre el montón de chicas. Tome su mano y la jale, haciendo que se parara y su cuerpo estuviera junto al mío, mi brazo rodeo su cintura y cuando todas las demás chicas vieron que era yo la que sujetaba a Emily todas abrieron paso, era bueno tener poder sobre ellas

-escuchen, no quiero que vuelvan a acosar a Emily de esa manera, si quieren hablar con ella, primero tendrán que pedirme permiso a mí, entendido?- dije

Todas asintieron y se fueron.

-Estas bien?- le pregunte a Emily

Ella solo negó con la cabeza, yo la abrase

-lamento no haber estado ahí para ti- susurre a su oído

Ella aun no decía nada

-te prometo que no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a pasar. Lo siento- dije

Ella sujeto mi mano, yo sonreí y fuimos al comedor, ya era hora del almuerzo.

Como era de esperarse, llamamos la atención de más de la mitad de las chicas que estaban en el comedor, o al menos ellas eran las menos disimuladas.

Emilys POV

Y así pasaron 3 días desde que llegue, samara y yo salíamos las noches, pero el resto de el día yo estaba con Lucy, dormía con ella en su cama, a pesar de que mi cama ya esta lista, cada día me gustaba más estar cerca de Lucy. Ella era especial. Pero hoy debía volver a rosewood a empaca r mis últimas cosas y me quedaría ahí dos días, tal vez tres, dependiendo de cómo salgan las cosas. Esos días no íbamos a tener clases así que todo iba perfecto, lo único que me preocupaba era encontrarme con Aria, Spencer o Hanna. Lo bueno es que iba con Lucy, ella se iba a quedar en la casa de sus tíos, que también viven en rosewood y me iba a recoger en las mañanas o cuando tengamos planes para salir. Ahorita ella y yo estábamos alistando maletas para pasar 3 días fuera, las pusimos en su carro y ella empezó a conducir en dirección a rosewood, mientras más nos acercábamos, más crecían mis nervios.

Hannas POV

Genial! Hoy es el día! Volveré a ver a Emily! Ella viene hoy y se va a quedar dos días en casa, debo decirle lo que siento, antes de que ella encuentre a alguien más, debo hacerlo

-Hanna? Hanna!- grito Aria

-Uhhh, que sucede?- respondí

-Ya nos vamos, quieres que te llevemos a casa o vienes con nosotras a mi casa?

-Oh, no te preocupes. Yo tengo algo que hacer aquí, las alcanzo luego

-de acuerdo, pero recuerda que hoy debemos ir a ver si Emily ya ha llegado- dijo Spencer

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza y ellas se marcharon

Yo camine a un lugar escondido del estacionamiento del colegio, subí a mi carro y rápidamente maneje hasta la casa de Emily.

Estaba muy emocionada por verla, quería correr hacia ella y tenerla entre mis brazos, decirle que la amo y pedirle perdón por haberme comportado como una idiota.

Al llegar pude ver que un carro acababa de llegar y se estacionaba frente a la casa de Emily, pero ese carro no era ni de Emily ni de Pam, la mama de Em, me pregunto de quien será? Me baje del carro y comencé a caminar en dirección a la casa de Em.

Una puerta se abrió y salió una atractiva muchacha pelirroja, pero quien era ella y que hacia frente la casa de Emily? Vi que camino hasta la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, pude ver unos lindos tacos tocar el piso, debía preguntarle a la chica que fuera que estuviere saliendo de ese carro que me diga donde los compro, eran hermosos.

Y ahí fue cuando paso, mi corazón se detuvo, la chica de los tacos era Emily. La pelirroja abrió la puerta, extendió su mano, Emily la tomo y se puso de pie. Wow Emily se veía increíblemente sexi, llevaba unos tacos negros altos y un vestido rojo y su cabello recogido, lo que la hacía ver muy bien. Después de haberla examinado por un tiempo volví a la realidad cuando vi que la pelirroja comenzó a abrazar a Emily y a susurrar cosas a su oído, provocando que Emily sonría. Quien era ella? Porque tocaba tanto Emily? Y porque Em no la detenía?... será que, ella encontró a alguien más?

Vi que caminaron de la mano hacia la puerta de la casa de Em, ella abrió la puerta y la pelirroja entro, cuando Emily se volteo para cerrar la puerta, pude ver que ella se dio cuenta de que yo estaba fuera, viéndola, iba a sonreír, pero después de que nuestros ojos se encontraron por unos segundo, ella rápidamente cerró la puerta.

Tal vez, esta vez si la perdí para siempre…

**entonces que tal? Les gusto este capitulo? La verdad estuve a punto de dejar de escribir este fanfictión, pero eso no seria justo para ustedes… asi que díganme, de verdad les gusta lo que escribo? Porque no quiero escribir algo que les aburra… aun estoy indecisa de seguir o no… asi que bueno, coméntenme lo que piensan, que les gustaría que pase o que no les gusta de lo que escribo…**

**:D**


	9. Nota de autor

Holaaaa y lamento muchooo la tardanza…. El otro capitulo aun no lo he terminado y esta semana tengo muchooo que hacer…. Lo MAS probable es que este listo para este domingo y SEEE que les va a ENCANTAR! O eso espero! Y bueno también estuve ocupada viendo el ultimo capitulo de la tercera temporada que estuvo….. EXCELENTE! Ustedes también lo vieron? Pero bueno como sea, yo les prometa que NO voy a dejar de escribir este fanfic… lo voy a terminar y el capitulo que viene esta muy bueno en mi opinión… se que les va a gustar… o al menos los 2 capitulos que siguen, les van a encantar

Asi que sigan leyendo y no piensen que me e olvidado de la historia porque SI la voy a terminar….


	10. Capitulo 9 Parte 1- Under the Rain

Holaaaa!1 déjenme empezar contándoles algo excelente! Este capítulo esta inspirado en algo que me paso el viernes… tuve mi primer beso bajo la lluvia y precisamente con el chico que me ha gustado tanto tiempo así que bueno debe saber que este capítulo está inspirado en eso y por eso es especial así que espero que les guste

LETS START!

Cap 9 parte 1

Emily y Lucy estaban en el cuarto de Emily recostadas en la cama, Lucy tenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Emily, la cual descansaba en su pecho. Ambas disfrutaban el silencio y ocasionalmente hablaban una que otra cosa, lo que ambas no notaron era el par de ojos viéndolas a través de la ventana del cuarto de Emily sobre la casa del árbol de Em. Era Hanna la cual se había subido al árbol y había comenzado a espiar a Emily.

Hanna estaba sumergida en los celos, odiaba ver a Emily en los brazos de alguien que no fuera ella. Aunque debía reconocer que todo eso era por su culpa, ella decepciono a Emily y ahora por su estupidez la perdió por una pelirroja que en ese momento estaba acostada junto a ella.

Hanna se inclinó hacia adelante, tratando de ver mejor, estaba tan concentrada en Emily, en sus sonrisa que no se dio cuenta de que la rama de la que se había apoyado se estaba rompiendo y antes de que se diera cuenta oyó un crujido y se vio a si misma cayendo de la cima del árbol, dio un grito y cayó al piso, lo último que recuerda fue un grito de Emily, diciendo du nombre…Hanna

La obscuridad la cegó y ahora Hanna se encontraba en algún lugar desconocido, todo obscuro y completamente sola, -donde rayos estoy?- pensó Hanna. No podía ver nada, aunque caminaba no encontraba la salida de ese lugar, todo estaba obscuro y silencioso. Hanna estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando escucho una voz.

Alguien decía su nombre.-Hanna… despierta Hanna- ella reconoció esa voz al instante, era Emily la que decía su nombre, pero donde estaba? Hanna no la veía por ninguna parte, siguió caminando hasta que encontró una pequeña luz blanca, Hanna la siguió, escucho un último-Hanna…- Y todo se volvió blanco.

Al abrir los ojos Hanna se encontró a sí misma en el cuarto de Emily en su cama, no parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo ya que por la ventana aún se podían ver unos rayos de sol, tal vez eran las 5 de la tarde. Hanna sintió un peso extraño en su hombro, regreso a ver y era Emily, recostada junto a ella. En sus mejillas podía ver algunas lágrimas secas, Emily debió haber estado llorando, pero por qué?

Hanna solo se quedó ahí, observando a Emily, admirándola, pasaron los minutos, que se fueron convirtiendo en horas. Ya había anochecido y ahora estaba lloviendo afuera, Hanna vio como Emily lentamente comenzaba a despertarse, se estiro un poco y abrió los ojos. Al ver a Hanna sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rápidamente se alejó de ella

-Amm, hola. Qué bueno que ya despertaste- dijo Emily

-S-sí. Que paso?

-Bueno, te caíste de la cima de mi casa del árbol y te desmayaste. Estuviste inconsciente por dos horas y bueno yo me quede dormida junto a ti hasta que despertaras

-Oh, claro. Gracias por cuidar de mí- dijo Hanna tímidamente

-Entonces piensas decirme que hacías antes de haberte caído?

-b-bueno la verdad yo solo pasaba y vi que bajaste del carro con un chica y no te había visto en mucho tiempo y quería saludarte pero no sabía cuándo hacerlo así que solo me subí a tu casa del árbol y espere a que la pelirroja con la que estabas se fuera, pero supongo que me sujete mal y caí, mi culpa. Soy torpe

-Jajaja no eres torpe, solo un poco despistada. Oh la chica se llama Lucy, es mi compañera de habitación en mi instituto, y bueno ella se fue hace una hora y media, me ayudo a cargarte hasta mi cuarto y a ponerte una venda en el brazo, el cual por cierto te lo golpeaste y tal vez se te haga un pequeño moretón después. La verdad tuviste mucha suerte, no te hiciste casi ningún rasguño después de haber caído de tal altura. Tienes suerte Marín

-Emily, enserio gracias por haber cuidado de mí, te debo una- Hanna estaba desesperada por preguntarle a Emily la razón por la cual ella las había abandonado para irse a un internado y más que nada por preguntarle sobre la chica que aparentemente se llamaba Lucy, pero supuso que ese simplemente no era el mejor momento, debía esperar.

-No es nada- dijo Emily

El cuarto se llenó de un silencio algo incómodo hasta que Hanna decido romperlo

-Em, escucha. Lamento haberme portado así contigo, enserio lo siento. Te trate mal, te hice sentir mal y fui una estúpida. Enserio lo siento, te prometo que no lo voy a volver a hacer y que me arrepiento mucho. Y-yo fui una tarda y n-no sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no fue mi intención hacerte sufrir, Em yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga y- Emily coloco suavemente un dedo sobre los labios de Hanna para silenciarla

-Te han dicho que hablas muy rápido cuando estas nerviosa?- dijo Emily

Hanna negó suavemente con la cabeza-bueno, lo haces- dijo Emily riéndose

-Hanna, enserio no tienes que pedir perdón, lo que paso ya paso y yo no tengo ningún rencor hacia ti, todos cometemos errores alguna vez y tú te arrepentiste y eso es lo que cuenta, además eres mi mejor amiga, no podría estar molesta contigo.

_**Emily es tan linda**_ pensó Hanna

-Bueno, en ese caso. Ahora que ya hemos superado eso…- cuando piensas decirme la razón por la que dejaste rosewood y a tus amigas para irte a un internado de mujeres!

-H-Hanna, yo no quiero hablar de eso…

-peor tienes que! Dime! Porque nos dejaste! Porque me dejaste!-Hanna grito

-Enserio Han no me parece buena idea que

-Emily tienes idea de cuánto sufrimos cuando te fuiste!? Ni siquiera nos lo comentaste, ni siquiera te despediste! Solo te fuiste y no supimos nada de ti!

Y ahora no me vas a decir que fue lo que paso?!

-Y-yo… Y-yo- las lágrimas comenzaron a correr pro las mejillas de Emily, como iba ella a decirle que la razón por la que ella se fue era porque le dolía verle a Hanna con Noel porque tenía celos, que se supone que iba a decir? _**Hanna la razón por la que me fui fue porque te amo y tenía celos**_? No! Emily tenía miedo, no sabía que decir-Y-yo- Emily se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras y salió por la puerta, Hanna rápidamente salto fuera de la cama y siguió corriendo a Emily. Afuera estaba lloviendo como nunca, rápidamente Hanna y Emily se iban empapando con las gotas de agua

-Emily

Detente!- grito Hanna

-Aléjate de mí!- respondió Emily llorando mientras corría lo más rápido que podía

-porque mejor no dejas de huir de mí y me dices que es lo que sucedió?!

Emily se detuvo bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y bajo la lluvia se acercó a Hanna, ahora las dos se encontraban de frente, empapadas y con frio.

Emily estaba harta, harta de todo, solo quería decir la verdad y librarse de esa carga

-de acuerdo, quieres que te diga la verdad? La verdad de porque decidí irme?... la verdad en la que te digo que la razón por la que me fui fue porque te amo y me lastimaba verte con Noel?! La verdad en la que te digo que estuve enamorada de ti todo este tiempo y no toleraba el tenerte cerca y no poder besarte?! O la verdad en que mi corazón se rompía cada vez que veía tus labios junto a los de Noel y tus brazos alrededor de su cuello? La verdad, es que te amo Hanna, estoy enamorada de ti y estoy harta de tener que callarme. Feliz?! Ahí está la verdad!- grito Emily con todas las fuerzas que tenia

Hanna aún no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, Emily? La amaba? Eso era un sueño? estaba soñando? Hanna se quedó tanto tiempo parada como tonta, sonriendo por dentro y repitiendo cada palabra pronunciada por Emily dentro de su cabeza que no se dio cuenta cuando Emily se dio la vuelta y comenzaba a correr lejos nuevamente, Hanna salió de su trance y corrió tras de ella

-Emily espera! Detente!

-Vete! Deja de seguirme!

Hanna corrió lo más rápido que pudo y logro sujetar la mano de Emily, la jalo cerca de ella provocando que Emily casi resbale, pero la sujeto por la cintura. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Emily y se puso de puntillas, se acercó al oído de Emily y susurro

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo espere oír esas palabras-susurro Hanna, ahora mirando de frente a Emily, contemplándola, mirando sus ojos para después posar su vista en sus labios e irse acercando lentamente, cuando sus labios estaban a unos segundos de toparse Hanna susurro- te amo…- y un segundo después sus labios estaban sobre los de Emily.

Todo desapareció, ya no había nadie más, solo eran ellas dos, a la mitad de la calle bajo la lluvia, sus labios se deslizaron lentamente sobre los de Emily cuyas manos ahora estaban sujetando la cintura de Hanna y acercándola a ella, profundizando mas el beso, sus labios topándose, lentamente, sintiendo cada toque, expresando todo lo que sentían cada vez que sus labios rozaban. Hanna mordió el labio inferior de Emily, ella había besado a muchas personas en su vida, pero ninguno comparaba con Emily. Emily paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Hanna, el beso cada vez se calentaba más. –Hanna.

Hanna escucho que alguien decía su nombre, seguido de un trueno y el sonido de su celular sonando…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado…. Esta es la primera parte la otra vendrá pronto y bueno déjenme reviews díganme que tal les pareció y si tienen alguna idea o algo que les parecería que deba pasar díganme… bueno espero que sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo, la verdad este capítulo fue algo especial porque lo escribí de noche justo después de haber tenido mi primer beso con el chico que me ha gustado tanto tiempo, y bueno fue algo hermoso

:D


	11. Capitulo 9 Parte 2- A bit of truth

**Cap9 parte2**

**Que tal! Perdón por demorarme tanto pero tenía que estudiar, y me daba vaguería ponerme a escribir así que por eso no actualicé…..también me perdono por un capitulo tan corto pero es la segunda aparte así que no esperaba tampoco que fuera largo. Y habiendo dicho esto, EMPEZEMOS! **

Todo desapareció, ya no había nadie más, solo eran ellas dos, en la mitad de la calle bajo la lluvia, sus labios se deslizaron lentamente sobre los de Emily cuyas manos ahora estaban sujetando la cintura de Hanna y acercándola a ella, profundizando más el beso, sus labios topándose, lentamente, sintiendo cada toque, expresando todo lo que sentían cada vez que sus labios rozaban. Hanna mordió el labio inferior de Emily, ella había besado a muchas personas en su vida, pero ninguno comparaba con Emily. Emily paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Hanna, el beso cada vez se calentaba más. –Hanna.

Hanna escucho que alguien decía su nombre, seguido de un trueno y el sonido de su celular sonando…

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que captaron fue la ventana, truenos, aún estaba lloviendo afuera, mi celular en la mesa sonando, me había llegado un mensaje de texto y después la vi a ella

-Hanna?-dijo Emily

Qué? El cuarto de Emily? Pero si hace solo unos segundos yo estaba bajo la lluvia, los labios de Emily junto a los míos y… que demonios?! Lo había soñado todo? El único momento en el que me sentía aliviada y completamente feliz había sido un maldito sueño? Pero todo se sentía tan real…

-Hanna!

-Ehh? Que sucede Em?-respondí

-te encuentras bien? Te noto algo distraída-dijo Emily

-sí, sí. Solo estaba pesando, Em cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?

-Ummm. Casi dos horas, después que te despertaste por última ves conversamos unos segundos y te volviste a quedar dormida. Crees que puedas contarme que es lo que mantiene tu mente tan ocupada?-dijo Emily sonriendo

Esa sonrisa… Emily incluso sin darse cuenta encontraba las maneras para enamorarme cada vez más… y en esas dos horas cuando creí que al fin todo iba a estar bien resulta que todo era un simple sueño

-Uhh. Es hambre, eso es todo-dije mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Genial, exactamente por eso vine a despertarte. Mientras dormías mi madre me dijo que tenía que retirar unos papeles y hacer algunos trámites en Pennsylvania así que llegara mañana de noche, por tanto tenemos la casa solo para los dos hasta entonces, no es genial? Oh, y me dejo dinero así que pensé en ir a Starbucks y comprar dos Hazelnut Frappuccinos, nuestros favoritos y tal vez después podemos ordenar pizza, excelente idea verdad?

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, amaba la forma tan entusiasta que tenía Emily de ser.

-de acuerdo, entonces ahorita voy por los Frappuccinos y tu sigue descansando, no me demoro nada. Y no te olvides de avisarle a tu madre que te vas a quedar conmigo esta noche.-y después de haber dicho eso se fue.

Yo solo me quede ahí, en su cuarto, pensando. Al coger mi celular del velador accidentalmente empuje una pila de libros y cuadernos de Emily que estaban apoyados verticalmente unos sobre el otro.

Tome mi celular, lo revise y vi un mensaje de mi mama preguntándome donde estaba, rápidamente le respondí diciéndole que me quedaría a dormir en casa de Emily. Cuando puse el celular nuevamente en el velador, empecé a alzar los libros que vote y a acomodarles, casi había terminado cuando uno de ellos llamo mi atención.

Echando un vistazo a la puerta, Hanna se recostó contra las almohadas de Emily, con los ojos rápidamente escaneo el cuaderno. Se mordió el labio. Había encontrado el diario de Emily. "No lo leas, Hanna", murmuró para sí. "No..." Pero la curiosidad de Hanna se apoderó de ella y no pudo contenerse. Abrió el cuaderno.

01 de septiembre 2011

Realmente no puedo negar más mis sentimientos. Fingir que no estoy enamorada de ella no está haciendo nada. Apenas puedo funcionar alrededor de ella. No sé cómo decírselo. O si tengo que decirle. Ella es mi mejor amiga. ¿Qué pasa si la pierdo para siempre? no creo que yo sería capaz de soportar perderla como amiga.

Hanna clavaba sus dientes contra sus labios. Sabía que debía cerrar el diario. Estaba mal, leer los pensamientos privados de Emily. Dudosa, Hanna volteado de nuevo unas cuantas páginas a una entrada de hace unos meses.

25 de mayo 2011

Desde que A llegó a mi vida, me han aterrorizado. Mi teléfono suena, y yo salto. Veo movimiento por el rabillo de mi ojo, y mi nivel de ansiedad se dispara. No sé cuánto más puedo manejar. A me está empujando a mi límite. Estoy en el borde todo el tiempo. Sólo quiero que nos dejen en paz. Sin embargo, nada me asusta más que lo que siento por Hanna. ¿Cómo se supone que vas a decirle a tu mejor amiga que estás enamorada de ella?

Hanna tuvo que releer varias veces la entrada de Emily. Estaba imaginando? ¿Estaba soñando? "Oh Dios", susurró, agarrando con fuerza el cuaderno. Ella estaba segura de que sus ojos cansados estaban jugándole una broma. Esto no era real. Pulso acelerado, Hanna paso unas pocas entradas.

12 de octubre 2011

Yo debería haberlo sabido mejor. Hanna está saliendo con Noel. Noel Kahn. Ella me ignoró todo el fin de semana. Por lo tanto, voy a la escuela, con la esperanza de hablar por fin con ella. En cambio, veo sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Noel. Yo no creo que nadie pudo hacerme daño tanto como Ali lo hizo. Ali era la reina de la manipulación. Ella jugaba con mi corazón. Pero cuando Noel besó Hanna, juro que sentí como si alguien cerró el oxígeno. No podía respirar. Mi corazón sentía como SI un cuchillo estaba siendo empujado contra él una y otra vez. La amo. Y ella accidentalmente arranco mi corazón y lo pisoteó.

15 de octubre 2011

Conocí a una chica, se llama Lucy. WOW, la primera vez que la vi, debo admitir que casi me quedo sin aliento, era HERMOSA. Y bueno mientras más la conocía, más me gustaba estar con ella, nunca se aleja de mí. Siempre está a mi lado cuidándome y protegiendo del resto de chicas cuando empiezan a acosarme, dormimos en la misma cama, casi como lo hacía con Hanna. Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme, tal vez eso sea bueno. Al fin y al cabo así podre olvidar a Hanna y borrarla de mi corazón

Comenzaron a caer lagrimas sobre mis mejillas, no podía creer lo que había leído, Emily había sentido eso? Yo la hice sentir tan mal? Eso era imperdonable y más aún el hecho de que por mi culpa y estupidez la estaba perdiendo por una pelirroja con bonitos ojos, no podía dejar que eso pasara, Emily era todo para mí. TODO. Y no podía permitir que por mi culpa ella encontrara a alguien más.

Escuche que la puerta de la entrada se abría y entre en pánico, rápidamente cerré el diario y lo escondí bajo la almohada, justo a tiempo antes de que Emily entrara a la habitación sosteniendo dos Frappuccinos en sus manos.

Cuando ella noto las lágrimas que corrían por mis ojos rápidamente coloco los envases sobre el velador, se acercó y me abrazo

-Han? Que sucede? Paso algo malo? Te duele algo?-pregunto Emily

No sabía que responder-Y-yo, lo siento Em- fue lo único que pude decir antes de correr al baño y encerrarme dentro.

-Han?! Hanna abre la puerta!- grito Emily con un tono de voz claramente preocupado

Yo no respondí, me arrime contra la pared y escuche como Emily empezaba a tocar la puerta del baño.

-Por favor Hanna, sal. Dime porque te disculpas si no hiciste nada malo-suplico Emily

Que no hice nada malo? Emily! Yo Hanna Marina rompí tu corazón y dices que no hice nada malo? Lo que yo hice no tiene perdón.

Mi corazón latía fuertemente, podía escuchar el sonido de cada latido, era tan alto que incluso lo podía confundir con el sonido de los golpes contra la puerta que hacia Emily con la mano para que la dejara entrar.

Al pensar en todo lo que había leído mi mente no podía dejar de reproducir las palabras, me enamore de Hanna, mi mente voló nuevamente al sueño que tuve en el que besaba a Emily y después a lo que Emily había escrito sobre Lucy. Tenía miedo, la había arruinado completamente y si no salía, pedía perdón y la enfrentaba, iría perdiendo a Emily por otra chica.

El estrés tomo control sobre Hanna. Estaba harta de tener que esconderse, de esconder lo que sentía por Emily y esconder el decirle como la ama, así es, en ese momento Hanna admitió que amaba a Emily, la amaba con todo su corazón, y si ella no se movía rápido la perdería. El pensamiento de arriesgar a Emily y de correr el riesgo de dejarla y perderla inundo de miedo a Hanna.

-Hanna! deja de huir de mí! Dime que sucede!-grito Emily

Harta, molesta consigo misma, triste y estresada y más que nada enamorada camino hasta la puerta y le quito el seguro y se dio la vuelta para que Emily no viera su rostro.

-Han? Que sucede? Hice algo mal?- dijo Emily, tristeza en su tono de voz

_**Basta, esto es suficiente, no la puedo hacer sufrir más **_

-Han?

Hanna's POV

Me doy la vuelta y la empujo contra la puerta del baño y pude oír un pequeño jadeo salir de sus labios, tal vez por el golpe, pero yo solo la beso como si no hubiera un mañana.

**Y bueno que tal? Les gusto? Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo! Estaba en exámenes y bueno tenía que estudiar. Perdón por el capítulo tan corto pero como era la segunda parte del Cap 9 no esperaba hacerlo tan largo. ESPERO que les haya gustado, y déjenme sus reviews y lo que piensas, sugerencias, comentarios son bien recibidos! Y bueno espero que sigan leyendo el próximo capítulo y espero verlos luego **

**:D**


	12. Chapter 10: Kiss me slowly

_**Hola que tal! Como están muchachos! Sé que me tarde un tiempo en subir este fanfic y no les voy a mentir, últimamente he tenido TODO el tiempo del mundo para escribir pero me daba vaguería o simplemente no sabía que poner así que estaba entre que CONTINÚO O NO CONTINUO, dejo de subir caps. o no dejo de subir, pero después entraba y veía que las visitas iban aumentando y más que nada los comentarios que dejan y pensé AWWW SON UN AMOOOR, DEBO SEGUIR Jajaja así que ya saben, si es que sigo escribiendo es por ustedes ;)**_

CAPITULO 12: Kiss me slowly

Que es esto? Todo se volvió obscuro. Hace unos segundos caminaba hacia Hanna, y ahora estoy aprisionada contra la puerta del baño, Hanna tiene sus manos sobre mis muñecas, las aprieta contra la pared, cerca de mi cabeza. Sus labios, WOW, Hanna tienen los labios más suaves que jamás he probado, saben a fresas.

Logre zafar mis muñecas, y coloque mis manos en el parta trasera del cuello de Hanna, profundizando más el beso, sentí que su lengua paso por mi labio superior, abrí mi boca y al instante la lengua de Hanna estaba recorriendo cada centímetro de mi boca, me congele por unos segundo, eso se sentí tan bien, su lengua junto a la mía, cuando pudo entrar en razón nuevamente mordí el labio inferior de Hanna, tire de él y pude escuchar en pequeño suspiro de placer salir de la boca de Hanna. Ella coloco sus manos en mis caderas y me levanto, haciendo que me siente en la mesita de baño, yo enrede mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y la bese como nunca lo había hecho con nadie más, ella tiro de mi cadera y se sujetó de ellas, yo tenía mis manos alrededor del cuello de Hanna y mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, Hanna tiro de mí y en la misma posición me cargo y se dirigió a la cama.

Lo siguiente que supe fue yo cayendo sobre la cama, Hanna sobre mí y una muy larga cesión de besos. Hanna empezó a recorrer sus manos por mi estómago, yo por su espalda, esto fue interrumpido cuando mi celular sonó. Nos separamos rápidamente y Hanna cogió mi celular de la mesa y aun encima mío me lo paso, pude notar que la expresión de sus ojos cambio cuando vio de quien era la llamada que me estaba llegando, mire la pantalla y vi que era Lucy.

-hola?

-hola Em! Llamaba par saber como estabas

-E-estoy bien…

-segura? Suenas distante. Algo paso?

-S-si, solo estoy un poco distraída- regrese a ver a Hanna, la cual no me quitaba los ojos de encima, me levante y Salí de la cama, Hanna seguía acostada viéndome aunque pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos cuando la retire de encima mío. Comencé a dar vueltas en la habitación mientras hablaba, Hanna se puso de pie cogió mi teléfono y lo puso en altavoz

-Amm de acuerdo… también quería saber si te gustaría salir mañana, tú y yo. Podríamos ir de compras o a ver una película, que te parece?

Mire a Hanna, vi algo en sus ojos, celos?

-S-SI. Oh, bueno que te parece si te llamo mañana y te confirmo a donde y a qué hora y si mi madre está de acuerdo con eso

-Ok Emmy, espero tu llamada, adiós. Te quiero y que tengas una linda noche- cuando Lucy me dijo Emmy y te quiero mi corazón dio un pequeño brinco, amaba ese sobrenombre, solo personas especiales podían decirme así y los únicos a los que se los permitía hacerlo eran mi padre, aria y Spencer, claro que ellas dos preferían decirme Em o Emily y por ultimo Hanna, en especial Hanna. Note que Hanna se había enojado cuando escucho que Lucy me dejo Emmy.

-T-también te quiero Lucy, que duermas bien. Adiós

Colgué el teléfono y cuando volví a darme vuelta Hanna estaba sentada en la cama, viéndome. Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado. Nos quedamos viendo por un tiempo hasta que ya no aguante más y me incline para besar a Hanna, sus labios eran deliciosos e increíblemente suaves. La empuje y me coloque sobre ella, la bese con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que había reprimido antes al verla, solo éramos ella y yo.

Después de varios minutos de besos intensos solo nos quedamos ahí, recostadas, viendo por la ventana. Yo tenía mi espalda contra el estómago de Hanna, mientras que ella tenía su mamo alrededor de mi cintura y me daba ligeros besos en el hombro.

-Hanna… que es esto? Que estamos haciendo?

-No se tu Em, pero yo me estoy enamorando cada segundo más de ti

-Q-que?...-dije, Hanna tomo mi mano y me dio vuelta para encontrarme con sus enormes ojos azules

Hanna suspiró. _**Aquí vamos**_ -Cada vez que estás cerca de mí, no puedo respirar. Cuando me sonríes, mi corazón se derrite. Y cada vez que me tocas, se dispara mi pulso. Eres todo lo que puedo pensar, Emily.- Hanna hizo una pausa y tentativamente tomó una de las manos de Emily. -Tú eres el último pensamiento en mi mente cuando me voy a dormir y el primer pensamiento en mi mente cuando me despierto... Estoy enamorada de ti y yo no podía aguantar por más tiempo.

-E-estas enamorada de m-mi?- tartamudeo Emily

Hanna asintió.

-P-pero ¿qué pasa con Noel? tu... él... y acabas de engañarlo!-Emily-exclamó, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Hanna negó con la cabeza. -Nada de Noel. Sólo estaba saliendo con él para ponerte celosa

Emily parpadeó.-Bueno, está funcionando-, dijo con una risa nerviosa. -Hanna...- Ella tomó el rostro de Hanna entre sus manos. -No sé cómo-

-Espera-, le susurró Hanna, removiendo suavemente las manos de Emily de su cara. -Tengo que decirte algo primero. Tal vez te enojes.

-Las cejas de Emily se levantaron. -Está bien...- ella dijo lentamente.

Hanna suspiro y metió la mano debajo de la almohada y saco lentamente el diario de Emily cuyos ojos rápidamente se abrieron

-A-acaso tu leíste mi diario?- pregunto Emily

-S-s-si Em y enserio lo siento, cuando acerque mi mano a tu velador accidentalmente derrumbe una pila de cuadernos y mientras los volvía a reacomodarlos vi tu diario y-y yo sabía que no debí pero aun así lo leí y Emily yo enserio lo siento no quise hacerlo, bueno si quise hacerlo pero solo quería saber si habías escrito algo de mí y Emily y-y-yo t-te amo y entiendo si te enojas conmigo pero yo-yo yo solo-

Emily presiono su dedo índice delicadamente sobre los labios de Hanna silenciándola- hablas demasiado rápido cuando estas nerviosa, lo habías notado?... Hanna no estoy no estoy molesta contigo, de hecho me alegra que lo hayas hecho, yo solo tenía demasiado miedo de decírtelo de frente y de cómo reaccionarias y por ello me alegro de que lo hayas leído. Tenía mucho miedo de decirte…. Te amo.- dijo Emily

Hanna sonrió- por favor dilo otra vez

-Te amo

-otra vez?

Emily tomo las mejillas de Hanna entre sus manos- te amo Hanna Marín, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás

Hanna sonrió de oreja a oreja- desearía haberte dicho antes lo que siento

-Yo igual Han…

-Y Emily, también pude leer algo sobre…Lucy…

-Ooh… leíste la última página?

-S-si

-Hanna, yo lo s-

-No Emily no te disculpes, esto es toda mi culpa. Tú y yo pudimos haber estado juntas mucho tiempo atrás pero yo fui una cobarde y me arrepiento mucho por eso y no pienso arriesgarme a perderte por otra chica que acabas de conocer, entonces…

-Entonces?- pregunto Emily acercándose mas a mi

Tome las manos de Emily y la mire a los ojos- creo que sabes lo que quiero preguntar- le dije sonriendo, sin quitar ni un segundo mis ojos de los suyos

-eso creo…

-Emily, quieres….

-quiero?...

-Quieres… ir de compras mañana? Dijo Hanna mirando seriamente a Emily

-Eh? Ir de compras? D-de acuerdo, pero creí que…- Hanna comenzó a reírse seguida por Emily

-Bueno, hora de la verdad. Emily Fields, me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

Emily tomo los cachetes de Hanna entre sus manos y susurro – creí que nunca lo dirías- y cerro el pequeño espacio que las separaba, juntando sus labios. Hanna se maravilló al darse cuenta de que sus labios encajaban perfectamente cuando se juntaban, el beso fue lento pero lleno de pasión, se movían sincronizadamente, Hanna suspiro cuando sintió la lengua de Emily rozar su labio inferior. Hanna partió sus labios permitiéndole la entrada a Emily. Sus lenguas empezaron trabajar, mientras recorrían cada espacio de sus bocas. Las manos de Hanna se perdieron en el cabello negro de Emily, y unos segundos después las dos se encontraban recostadas, Emily sobre Hanna. Hanna recorría la espalda de Emily con sus manos, mientras la mantenía lo más junto a ella posible.- Em…- Hanna susurro cuando Emily empezó a besar lentamente la mejilla de Hanna y bajaba hacia el cuello de la rubia, Emily empezó a besar el cuello de Hanna, deteniéndose en su clavícula. . Emily comenzó a chupar el punto de pulso de Hanna y la rubia comenzó respirar hondo debajo de ella.

-Eso hace cosquillas- se rió Hanna, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Emily otra vez.

-Good- sonrió Emily, su aliento caliente contra la piel de Hanna. Emily levantó la cabeza y recorrió la clavícula de Hanna con un dedo. –Tú sabes, tus estas técnicamente engañando a Noel-

Hanna se sentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y?

-Y eso no es correcto.

Hanna suspiró. -Tienes razón, no lo es. Pásame el teléfono. Voy a terminar las cosas con él a través de un texto.

Emily cogió el teléfono de Hanna de su mesita de noche y se lo entregó a ella. -Romper con alguien a través de un texto es tan, tu sabes, penoso.

-¿Quieres esperar hasta mañana para besarme otra vez?- Hanna preguntó, ya escribiendo el mensaje.

-... No.

-Exactamente- sonrió Hanna. Pulsó enviar y puso su teléfono de vuelta en la mesilla de noche de Emily. -Ya está. He terminado oficialmente con Noel- Hanna se acostó en la cama y tiró de Emily a su lado, deslizando un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Hanna se dio la vuelta sobre su costado para que estuvieran de cara a cara. -Y por fin estoy con la persona que amo- dijo ella en voz baja, descansando su frente contra la de Emily.

-Lo sé, nos tomó mucho tiempo. Pero Hanna, yo ya no voy a vivir más en rosewood, me voy a un internado lo recuerdas?- dijo Emily con un tono de voz triste

Los ojos de Hanna se abrieron cuando vinieron a su mente imágenes de ella, del internado y de Lucy. Rápidamente la burbuja de alegría que las rodeaba fue reemplazada por la realidad

-T-tú y L-ucy? Van a vivir juntas…

-Hanna, por eso no tienes que preocuparte, no te voy a mentir al decir que no siento nada por Lucy, ella me gusta un poco, por la forma en la que cuido de mi cuando llegue al internado pero no se compara en nada a lo que siento por ti, Hanna yo te amo.

Hanna sonrió pero en el fondo seguía preocupada, ella pudo ver la forma en la que Lucy veía a Hanna cuando ella estaba escondida en la casa del árbol, la veía de la misma forma en la que Hanna y Spencer habían visto a Emily todo este tiempo, Cierto! Spencer y Aria! Casi lo olvido. Creo que lo mejor será que por el momento nadie se entere, no soportaría que la popularidad por la que he trabajado tanto, se vaya abajo por esto, aunque Emily era más importante para mí que nadie ni nada, pero…

-Hanna? Me estas escuchando?- dijo Emily

-L-lo siento estaba pensando, que decías?

-dije que le voy a decir a mi mama que me traiga de vuelta a rosewood pero para eso tendré que quedarme al menos una o dos semanas más con Lucy en nuestra habitación.

-Emily, por favor. Mantente un poco alejada de ella, yo estoy segura de que ella siente algo por ti y no quiero que nadie te aparte de mí, por favor, solo no dejes que ella se acerque tanto a ti, no soportaría que me dejes por alguien más…

-Han, te amo, mírame a los ojos. TE AMO, y nunca va a haber nadie comparado contigo o más grande que ti que sea capaz de alejarnos, la única persona con la potestad de hacer eso eres tú, y nadie mas

Hanna se inclinó y beso a Emily, lo que empezó como un beso suave fue calentándose cada vez más, y después de una larga sesión de besos las dos decidieron ponerse el pijama para ir a dormir.

Ambas se voltearon para cambiarse de ropa, pero Hanna no lo resistió y mientras Emily se ponía la pijama Hanna saco de su bolso un pequeño espejo y lo acomodo de tal manera que podía ver a Em mientras esta se estaba cambiando, pudo ver a Emily en ropa interior y Hanna pudo sentir una ola de calor recorrer todo su cuerpo, Emily tenía un cuerpo increíble, se notaba que la natación y el salir a correr en las mañanas la mantenía en un estado físico excelente, tenía medidas excelente. Y en ese momento Hanna estuvo agradecida de tener a alguien tan hermosa por fuera y por dentro como lo era Emily.

-Te gusta lo que ves?- dijo Emily riéndose

Rayos pensó Hanna, me descubrió mirándole

-Em l-lo siento…

-Han, está bien, enserio. No me molesta que me mires, puedes hacerlo si quieres

-G-gracias. Bueno yo creo que me iré a cepillar los dientes y me voy a cambiar de ropa de paso- dijo Hanna mientras corría al baño

-hey no es justo, yo me cambie frente tuyo, o en el reflejo de tu espejo, y ahora que lo pienso, cuantas veces has hecho esto Hanna? Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta de que cada vez que nos cambiábamos de ropa en una pijamada tú siempre tenías ese espejo en una mano

RAYOS, pensó nuevamente Hanna, además de linda, Emily es lista

Ambas se habían cepillado los dientes y ahora estaban recostadas, Hanna usaba su conjunto de pijama de siempre: unos shorts rosas cortos y una camiseta blanca, mientras que Emily prefería dormir en ropa interior y una camisa de botones larga que le llegaba unos 9 centímetros más arriba de las rodillas.

Hanna siempre admiro a Emily cuando esta estaba en pijama, le daba una mejor vista del cuerpo de Emily y de sus piernas, las cuales Hanna amaba.

Ahora ambas estaban recostadas, Emily observaba a la ventana nuevamente, mientras que Hanna abrazaba a Emily por la espalda y sumergía su cabeza en el cabello de Emily, ambas disfrutaron ese momento. Después de todo lo que habían pasado y de lo que ellas sabían que estaría por pasar, podía disfrutar ese momento, el que tal vez no durara por siempre, pero en ese instante, Hanna pudo casi jurar, que todo era infinito.

Ignorando el hecho de que alguien al otro lado de la ventana las observaba.

**Bueno, y? les gusto? La verdad las ultimas frases tuvieron que ver con la película las ventajas de ser invisible(The perks of being a wallflower) acababa de verla y me enamore de esa película es simplemente una de las MEJORES que he visto en mi vida, los que ya la hayan visto me entenderán, y los que no, TIENEN QUE VERLA les va a encantar… gracias por ser tan excelentes y por comentar y seguir leyendo, no tienen idea de cuánto me impulsa a seguir con este fanfic los reviews que ustedes me dejan… los quiero mucho y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Ya saben, comenten, subscríbanse o sigan la obra, lo que sea que se haga aquí, y no dejen de leer, ya saben, los espero en el siguiente Cap. Sigan leales XD**

**:D**


	13. Chapter 11: She is mine

**Holaaaa! Como están, sé que ha pasado mucho pero ahora si estaba ocupada y además de eso no quería actualizar, me daba vaguería, pero bueno espero que este Cap aunque sea corto les guste**

Cap 11

Abrí los ojos, todo era normal, como siempre, el sol, el sonido de las aves y, y un singular olor a fresas, un olor a fresas que ya había olido antes, de donde venía ese olor?... me moví, aun con los ojos cerrados, pero algo me detuvo, sentí un peso sobre mi cintura y mis piernas.

Alguien estaba a mi lado, fue entonces que mi mente reacciono y pocas imágenes de lo que había pasado la noche anterior se reprodujeron en mi cabeza. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y la vi, tan relajada, tan hermosa, tan... ella, simplemente tan ella.

Había soñado muchas veces con esto, despertar, verla a mi lado, sentirla, sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Ahora eso era realidad.

Me acerque a ella, la abrace, bese su mejilla y desee que ese momento nunca terminara, que ella siempre estuviera a mí alrededor, sujetándome, yo sujetándola.

Respire, era su aroma, ese aroma era una droga para mí, ella era mi droga, una droga personal. Hundí mi cabeza en su cabello. Unos minutos después sentí que ella se movió, sus piernas rozaron con las mías y sentí unos cálidos labios en mi cuello.

-Por un momento creí que estaba soñando, todo era hermoso, todo es hermoso. Tú eres mi sueño Emily- dijo Hanna

-en ese caso tu eres mi fantasía- respondí

Hanna sonrió, abrió los labios para decir algo mas pero rápidamente yo la silencie con un beso que comenzó suave y lento, nuestros labios rozándose, expresando en cada movimiento todo lo que sentíamos, todo lo que no podíamos decir; rápidamente nuestras manos entraron en acción, yo empezó a mover mi mano a la espalda de Hanna, y a meterla dentro de su camiseta y pude sentir como las manos de ella empezaron a recorrer mi estómago, sentí escalofríos en todo mi cuerpo, mordí sus labios, tenía tanta hambre de ella y pude notar que ella también necesitaba de mi pero ambas teníamos que respirar y la necesidad de hacerlo era cada vez más grande, me separe de sus labios pero en el instante en el que nuestros labios dejaron de rozarse ella puso su mano en mi barbilla y me jalo nuevamente a sus labios.

La empuje de lado y me coloque sobre ella, sin dejar de besarla ni un segundo, pase mi lengua por sus labios y escuche que un suspiro de placer escapo de sus labios, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y fueron subiendo lentamente, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a mi pecho tome sus muñecas y las aplaste contra la cama, deje de besarla y me acerque a su oído, y susurre

-Hora de ir a desayunar- bese su cuello y me levante de la cama, dejándola a ella completamente congelada.

Me quite la ropa y me quede solo en ropa interior, tome una toalla y note como ella no había parado de verme ni un segundo, sonreí, me dirijo a la puerta, le guiñe el ojo y entre al baño.

Fuimos a desayunar, prepare huevos con tocino y jugo de naranja, mientras comíamos mi celular sonó, un mensaje de texto. Ambas nos regresamos a ver, cogí mi teléfono, vi la pantalla y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-Quién es?- pregunto Hanna

-Lucy- respondí

Hanna rápidamente salto a mi lado, cogió mi celular y leyó lo que decía en la pantalla

-Oyeeeeee, eso es de mala educación- me reí

Hanna no respondió, solo leyó

**Bueno días princesa!**

**Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a Starbucks a tomar una taza de café, yo invito, y después podríamos ir a trotar. Te parece?**

**Xoxo**

**Lucy**

El humor de Hanna cambio al instante y su odio hacia Lucy iba creciendo

-vas a ir? – pregunto Hanna con un tono de voz triste mientras le devolvía el celular a Emily

-Quieres que vaya?- respondí

-claro que no, pero es tu decisión

-jajá tontita, obvio que no, quiero estar hoy contigo y la verdad esperaba que fuéramos a ver a Spencer y a Aria, debo darles una explicación sobre todo, y no las he visto en mucho tiempo

Hanna sonrió, pero después vino a su cabeza la idea de Emily y Spencer y esa sonrisa desapareció, además estaba aterrada de solo pensar que ellas se enteren de que Emily y Hanna estaban juntas, por el momento prefería que fuera un secreto

-Amm, de acuerdo, Em, te parece si no les decimos lo de tu y yo aún?

-y eso es porque?

-La verdad aun no estoy lista para que los demás sepan

-pero Hanna son nuestras mejores amigas, no les va a importar

-por favor, solo dame un poco más de tiempo, te prometo que se los diremos.

-Ahhh de acuerdo, crees que Lucy pueda saberlo?

-Ehh porque Lucy?- Hanna pensó y se dio cuenta de que esa no era mala idea, Lucy no era de rosewood y no sería un problema para Hanna y además de eso era bueno para ella saber que Emily ya no estaba disponible- de acuerdo, Lucy puede saber.

-Genial! Gracias

Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a Starbucks donde se supone nos encontraríamos con Lucy

-Mira, ahí está- dijo Emily y rápidamente corrió donde la pelirroja

-hola Emmy!- dijo Lucy mientras abrazaba a Emily

El abrazo fue largo, Lucy no quería soltar a Emily

-Hola- dije, y puede ver que Lucy se sobresaltó un poco ya que no había notado antes mi presencia

-Oh, no sabía que venias con alguien más- dijo Lucy apartándose de Emily

-Oh, sí, lo siento. Con respecto a eso. Lucy, ella es Hanna- dijo Emily

-la novia de Emily- dijo Hanna

Los ojos de Lucy y Emily se abrieron

-N-novia? Emily es tu novia?- dijo Lucy

-Si- susurro Emily

-Cuando paso?- pregunto Lucy

-Amm bueno, ayer, después de que Hanna cayera de la casa del árbol

-Oh, claro. Por cierto, porque no espiabas?- dijo Lucy

-Con respecto a eso, enserio lo siento, simplemente, quería ver a Emily

-y por eso nos espiaste?...Bueno Emmy, en tanto seas feliz, por mi está bien

-Awwww, gracias- dijo Emily abrazando a Hanna

- Y más te vale no lastimar a Emily, y cuídala, ella es especial- dijo Lucy

-no la lastimaría, nunca

-Eso espero, la verdad no la quiero oír decir tu nombre mientras duerme y que después caigan lágrimas de sus ojos- dijo Lucy

-qué? Yo hacía eso?- pregunto Emily

Hanna se congelo, no sabía que decir. Lucy se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

-Oh, bueno. Olvidemos el tema, les parece si buscan una mesa mientras yo voy a pedir nuestras ordenes?- dijo Emily para después de unos segundo dirigirse a la caja registradora de Starbucks

Hanna y Lucy se regresaron a ver, caminaron a una mesa vacía y un silencio incomodo las cubrió.

-Y como es el internado?- pregunto Hanna tratando de romper la tensión

-Escucha, tu no me agradas y sé que yo tampoco te agrado a ti, y debes saber que Emily me trae dando vueltas y estoy dispuesta a luchar por ella- dijo Lucy guiñando el ojo

Hanna se quedó boquiabierta ante el comentario de Lucy, y antes de poder responder llego Emily

-ya pedí nuestras bebidas, yyy, de que me perdí?- pregunto Emily sonriendo

Hanna aún estaba sorprendida y sin decir nada

-Pues casi de nada, Hanna me contaba un poco sobre tu antiguo colegio- dijo Lucy

-En ese caso supongo que no me perdí de nada, o por cierto, Lucy te parece si salimos a trotar mañana en lugar de hoy? Debo ver cómo están 2 amigas mías

-Ow, enserio quería estar contigo, pero bueno Emmy, entiendo. En ese caso será mañana

Después de charlar un poco más y de haber acabado sus bebidas Em, Hanna y Lucy se estaban despidiendo

-Va a ser mía- susurro Lucy en el oído de Hanna cuando se despedían y después de haber dicho eso se retiro

-Entonces vamos a casa de Spencer?

Hanna no respondió

-Hanna? Tierra llamando a Hanna, me escuchas?

-Oh sí, sí. Spencer, casa- dijo Hanna aun distraída por cómo había actuado Lucy y como ella no había dicho nada

-estas bien?

-Si, solo es cansancio, eso es todo

-En ese caso vamos pronto y podrás descansar en casa de Spencer- dijo Emily, tomo la mano de Hanna y se dirigieron al auto

Hanna estaba nerviosa, lo último que quería era que alguien descubra lo de ella y Emily, pero al mismo tiempo quería que todos supieran que Emily es de ella y que nadie se podía acercar a ella, Em era toda suya

**Que tal! Sé que es un Cap corto, pero creo que ahora los voy a hacer así pero tal vez vaya actualizando pasando un día, creo que es lo mejor.**

**Bueno como ya saben los quiero mucho, gracias por leer y déjenme reviews, háganse seguidores, márquenla como favoritos, o no hagan nada Jajaja**

**Los espero el próximo Cap**

**:D**


	14. perdon

Gente! Mis queridos y leales lectorer! Perdón por no haber actualizado esta historia… la verdad un dia me dio vaguería seguir y pues la deje, pero acabo de leer algunos reviews y eso me animo a continuar y lei donde deje la historia y pensé NOOO esto NO se puede quedar asi, pero téngame paciencia, el martes 11 de junio sale la 4ta temporada de PLL asi que eso significa mas inspiración para mi! Además últimamente he leído MILLONES de fanfics y quiero agregar algunas cosas que me tocaron el corazón y me inspiraron y se que a ustedes le va a ENCANTAR porque esto se va a poner dramático y algo suicida jajajajajaja le va a gustar se los ASEGURO pero tengan paciencia, no crean que esto acabo! Yo voy a subir el próximo cap, tal vez no pronto pero como en 1 mes salgo a vacaciones y esta historia se va a ir de largo asi que solo esperen un poco les aseguro que esta espera va a VALER la pena…


	15. Sweet challenge

Capítulo 12: sweet challenge

Hola! Como están! Ha pasado mucho y lo siento por no seguir pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y vine para quedarme , espero que este capítulo les guste

Emilys POV

Caminamos tomadas de las manos hacia la casa de Spencer, no puedo expresar la Alegría que sentía en ese momento, yo y ganan al fin juntas, después de todo y mejor aún, Spencer y aria lo sabrán, todo sería perfecto desde ahora, aun con A en nuestras vidas, sé que todo será menor.  
Tocamos la puerta y escuchamos la voz de Spencer diciéndonos que entráramos. Así lo hicimos, Spencer estaba en la sala con su típica taza de café y aria estaba sentada al frente haciendo bocetos en un cuaderno de dibujo, muchas imágenes pasaron por mi mente, ideas de cómo reaccionarían al saber lo nuestro, pensé en mucho, menos en lo que hizo Hanna.  
Soltó mi mano, Y se separó de mí al instante. Mire sus ojos y solo observe vergüenza, ella... Se apenaba de lo nuestro?  
Caminamos hacia ellas, Spencer me vio y rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia mí

-Em! Volviste!-beso mi mejilla, fue un beso largo y yo no pude evitar el rubor que se formó en mi rostro, le devolví el abrazo a Spencer y cuando me soltó otro par de brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero estos eran más pequeños, Aria.

-Porque nos dejaste! Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañamos! Y tienes muchas explicaciones que darnos Emily! Además de contarnos que tal te fue en ese internado.

Aria me soltó y cuando regrese a ver a Hanna, se veía molesta, eran celos?

Nos sentamos en el sofá, cuando me senté junto a Hanna ella se Alejo un poco de mí, Spencer se sentó junto a mí

, muy cerca. Hanna pude ver la ira en el rostro de Hanna.  
-entonces empecemos, porque te fuiste?-pregunto Aria

-Ummm, antes de contestar eso creo que deben saber algo-dije

-qué cosa Em?-pregunto Spencer

-Hanna y yo…

-Tenemos una teoría de quien puede ser A- me interrumpió Hanna rápidamente  
La regrese a ver y su mirada lo decía todo, esos ojos lo decían todo, demostraban la tristeza y más que nada miedo y vulnerabilidad, nunca la había visto así, pero entendí que ella quería mantener esto en secreto  
-Ummm claro, era eso- dije  
- enserio?! Entonces, quién es?- dijo Aria  
- Ummm, aquel chico raro, Lucas. Alison siempre lo atormentaba- dijo Hanna  
- bueno, nunca lo había pensado, pero tal vez tengas razón- dijo Spencer –bueno, volviendo a lo principal, Emily, porque nos dejaste?

No les podía decir la verdad, ellas no podían saber que me fui porque me enamore de Hanna, piensa Emily, piensa rápido…

-Oh claro, eso, bueno fue por… estrés-dije

-estrés?!- dijo Aria-estrés de qué?!

-Bueno, por el asunto de A y todo eso-respondí

-segura era solo por eso?-pregunto spencer, la regrese a ver y sabía que ella tenía sospechas, después de todo, ella era Spencer, nunca se le escapaba nada

-S-si, segura

Las siguientes horas solo hablamos de cómo había sido mi tiempo en el internado, les conté sobre Lucy, sobre mi maestros y de lo lindo que era estar ahí, además de la calma en la que viví

-Y bueno, vas a volver a rosewood… verdad Em?-pregunto Spencer, la verdad no había pensado en eso, acababa de entrar al internado y no podía dejarlo tan pronto

-bueno, debo estar un tiempo más ahí, y pedir un cambio, pero definitivamente voy a volver-dije, después de todo, mi corazón estaba aquí en rosewood.

Cayó la noche y después de una larga charla Spencer nos sugirió que nos quedáramos a dormir. Hanna y yo aceptamos, ordenamos una pizza y al terminar subimos al cuarto de Spencer, todas nos sentamos en el piso junto a la cama y comenzamos a charlas

-Esto se está tornando aburrido, que tal un juego?

-dijo Aria

-Que tienes en mente?-pregunte

-Verdad o desafío!-dijo Aria

-Suena interesante-dijo Spencer

-Ok en ese caso yo empiezo-dijo Hanna

Y después una ronda de simples desafíos y verdades Aria hablo:

-Mi turno. Creo que podemos hacer esto más interesante, y estoy pensando en un replay de la última pijamada

-A que te refieres?-pregunte

-Bueno, ya lo sabrás. Spencer, verdad o desafío?

-Ummm, desafío?

-Genial, esperaba que digieras eso- sonrió Aria, esa sonrisa ocultaba algo detrás y supe que algo malo saldría de eso- besa a Emily

Los ojos de Hanna Spencer y los míos se abrieron al instante, regrese a ver a Hanna y pude ver la furia con un toque de celos en sus ojos

**HANNAS POV**

RAYOS! Porque siempre tiene que ser Aria la que arruine el momento, no puedo dejar que Spencer bese a Emily, pero tampoco puedo dejar que sepan de lo mío y de Emily, que hago que hago!

Emily me regreso a ver y pudo ver la inseguridad en sus ojos, que le digo?

-Entonces? Que esperas Spencer, un beso- insistió Aria, rayos, las ganas de darle una patada en el trasero no me faltaban

-Ummm- dijo Spencer, regresando a ver a Emily como para pedir permiso, pude ver que en el fondo Spencer estaba escondiendo una sonrisa, oculta esa sonrisa antes de que yo la acabe querida Spencer

Al ver que Emily no decía nada Spencer comenzó a inclinarse en dirección a Emily, lista para besarla, no podía tolerar esto

-Alto, que haces?! Enserio vas a besarla-me queje

-Es solo un reto Hanna-dijo Aria

-Bueno, Emily no va a hacerlo-dije

-que te hace decidir sobre Emily? No eres su novia!-dijo Spencer

Si! Idiota si soy su novia y no voy a dejar que la toques! Pensé

-Bueno, Hanna y yo-dijo Emily, pero antes de pudiera acabar la interrumpí

-somos amigas, claro. Y bueno has lo que quieras Spencer me da igual lo que hagas con ella-dije tratando de sonar despreocupada, pero en el fondo sentía que moría, más aun cuando mire a Emily y vi lo lastimada que estaba después de lo que dije, lo siento Em.

Y sin más que decir Spencer se inclinó, tomo la camiseta de Emily y la tiro hacia ella, fundiendo sus labios con los de Emily, ver eso duele.

Pasaron los segundos y Spencer no se despegaba de Em, esto estaba comenzando a molestarme, más aun cuando vi la lengua de Spencer entrar en la boca de Emily, eso era el colmo

-Bueno ya! Como que con eso es suficiente!-grite

**EMILYS POV**

-Entonces? Que esperas Spencer, un beso- dijo Aria, no podía creer esto, no sabía qué hacer cuando Aria dijo que Spencer debía besarme, lo hago, no lo hago?

Por un lado es solo una penitencia y se supone que ellas no deben saber lo mío con Hanna, pero aun así la regrese a ver como para preguntar si estaría mal que bese a Spencer, después pude ver que Spencer me miraba, como pidiendo permiso, yo no sabía que hacer y no dije nada y unos segundo después Spencer se acercaba a mí, que hago que hago?! Me va a besar, eso no me molestaría pero yo solo quiero a Hanna

Cuando Spencer estaba cerca de mí, para mi alivio Hanna hablo

-Alto, que haces?! Enserio vas a besarla?

-Es solo un reto Hanna-dijo Aria

-Bueno, Emily no va a hacerlo-dijo

-que te hace decidir sobre Emily? No eres su novia!-dijo spencer

Bueno, si lo soy…

-Bueno, Hanna y yo-empecé, pero antes de pudiera acabar Hanna me interrumpió

-somos amigas, claro. Y bueno has lo que quieras Spencer me da igual lo que hagas con ella-Auch, eso me dolió y mucho, no podía creer que Hanna haya dicho eso, ahora si me enoje

Y sin más que decir Spencer se inclinó, tomo mi camiseta y me beso

Pasaron los segundo y debo admitir que Spencer sabe besar, tiene labios muy suaves y saben a menta, se sintió fresco pero dulce al mismo tiempo, para mi sorpresa Spencer metió su lengua en mi boca y won, se sintió genial, pero aun así, esos no eran los besos de Hanna

-Bueno ya! Como que con eso es suficiente!-grito Hanna

**SPENCERS POV**

Besar a Emily no tiene comparación, sus labios son DELICIOSOS! Después de un largo beso, decidí poner mi lengua en acción, pero justo cuando estaba empezando Hanna nos interrumpió, Uhh está empezando a molestarme

-Bueno ya! Como que con eso es suficiente!

En ese momento una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, antes de besarnos pude notar como Emily veía a Hanna y ella a Emily, algo sucedía entre ellas y eso no podía pasar, así que se me ocurrió algo, tal vez esto mantenga a Hanna fuera de mi Emily

-Tienes razón, fue suficiente de nosotras, pero es mi turno, Hanna verdad o desafío?-dije

-desafío-dijo

Genial

-Bueno, hora de la venganza, Hanna besa a Aria, debe ser un beso largo, mínimo 20 segundos, con lengua-dije

Todas se asombraron, Aria se congelo al igual que Emily y Hanna, yo sabía que con esto, en el momento en el que Hanna besara a Aria, Emily se molestaría y yo podría aprovecharme de eso

-Entonces, que esperas?-dije

-y porque tengo que besarla!-protesto Hanna

-porque yo lo hice y tu escogiste desafío, ahora hazlo-respondí

Vi como Hanna le dio a Emily una mirada de disculpas mientras se acercaba a Aria, también pude ver el dolor en los ojos de Emily, odio verla triste, pero yo puedo ser mejor para ella que Hanna

-Y-yo no estoy segura, esto no es lo mío- dijo Aria, pero antes de que pueda decir algo más Hanna presiono sus labios contra los de ella

Empezare a contar los segundos…

**Y buenos? Que tal les gusto? Espero que si,ya saben déjenme sus reviews que son lo que me ayudan a seguir la historia y díganme lo que piensan… y bueno creo que eso es todo, sigan leyendo, denle en favoritos a esta historia o bueno hagan lo que su corazón les diga XD**

**Próximo capitulo MAAAS drama **

**:D**


	16. Chapter 14

**Perdonnnn perdooon perdoooon por la demora. ENSERIO PERDON. Me olvide de esta historia y después lei sus reviews y bueno… eso les explico mas abajo.**

**Espero que les guste, la verdad a mi me encanto como quedo esta parte, en especifico una parte de este capitulo, pero bueno abajo les digo. **

**Disfruten**

**Hannas POV**

Odio hacer esto, lo odio. Aria es mi mejor amiga, es atractiva y tiene labios suaves pero no puedo evitar este remordimiento dentro de mi, no puedo dejar de pensar en los ojos de Emily. En esos ojos que yo conozco mas que nadie, que solo yo entiendo y con los cuales puedo descifrar lo que ella piensa sin necesidad de escucharlo de sus labios. Esos ojos, llenos de dolor, del dolor que yo provoco con mi inseguridad, de la furia que se reflejaba, pero mas que nada el dolor. Voy a tener que trabajar duro para que Emily me perdone esto.

Los segundos pasan, no puedo esperar a tener que separarme de Aria, puedo sentir lo incomoda que ella también se siente, no puedo evitar el fuerte deseo de voltearme y arrojarme sobre Emily y besarla como nunca nadie la a besado. Pero se que no puedo, desearía que esta fuera Emily en lugar de aria. Lo peor es lo que esta por venir.

Me arme de valor y mordí el labio inferior de Aria, lo que no me esperaba es el pequeño sonido que Aria emitio, un suspiro, y uno lleno de placer. Esto ni iba nada bien. En el momento en el que ella abrió su boca yo meti mi lengua, y no se sintió nada bien, esto no esta nada bien. Pude escuchar un pequeño sollozo, era Emily! Esto eserio no esta bien. Cerre mis ojos y espere que esto termine.

-Bueno, 20 segundos, son libres- dijo Spencer, y al instante me separe de los labios de Aria y regrese a ver a Emily, que para mi sorpresa ya no estaba en la habitación

-Donde esta Emily?- pregunte, preocupación en mi voz

-Ella corrió el baño, no se veía bien, ire a hablar con ella-dijo Spencer

-NO!-grite, Spencer y aria me miraron con duda en su rostro, aunque pude notar que specer no se veía del todo sorprendida- Ummm, ella va a querer hablar conmigo, yo lo se- me puse de pie, camine hacia el baño y toque la puerta

-Si?-dijo Emily del otro lado

-Em soy Hanna, puedes abrir la puerta por favor?

-Vete

-Pero Em-

-VETE!

Su tono de voz me asusto, jamas la había oído tan molesta, en algún momento spencer se puso de pie y ahora estaba a mi lado, tocando la puerta

-Dije que te fueras!

-Em, soy Spencer. Puedo entrar?

Sonreí sabiendo que Emily no abriría la puerta y que Spencer recibiría un grito mas grande que el que recibi yo. Pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció cuando lentamente la puerta se abrió y Emily tomo el brazo de Spencer, la jalo y cerro la puerta. Creo que esta vez si meti la pata

Los minutos pasaron y Aria y yo estábamos sentadas viendo tele, mi ansiedad crecia conforme cada minuto que transcurría y Emily y Spencer no salían del baño. Aria tenia su mirada fijada en la pantalla, pero pude ver que su atención estaba en otro lado. Cuando iba abrir la boca para preguntarle si todo estaba bien, la puerta del baño se abrió y Spencer salio, sujetando la mano de Emily la cual sonreía

-Ummm, perdón por haberme encerrado en el baño, no me sentía muy bien-dijo Emily, una sonrisa aun es su rostro

-que paso Emily?- pregunto aria

-no te preocupes, fue algo estúpido. Muy estúpido- dijo viendo en mi dirección- yo no pude evitar bajar mi mirada, soy la peor

-Pero ahora que hemos solucionado eso, que les parece si vamos a dormir, la verdad estoy muy cansada-dijo Spencer

-si, creo que es lo mejor- dijo Aria

Una parte de mi se lleno de esperanza, Emily y yo hemos dormido juntas SIEMPRE eso nada ni nadie nunca lo ha cambiado asi que cuando nos acostemos, hablare con ella, si eso es lo mejor.

Lamentablemente esa esperanza se desvanecio cuando vi que ella se metia en la cama con Spencer, no puedo creer que me este haciendo esto. Bueno en teoría esto es mi culpa, pero aun asi eso no quiere decir que no me duela.

Y asi yo me vi junto a aria en un colchón en el piso, gran noche. Regrese a ver a la cama y mire a Spencer, y creo que ella sintió mi mirada ya que me regreso a ver me sonrio, me guiño un ojo y se dio la vuelta. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, de que el beso, todo fue un plan de Spencer.

No me va a quitar a Emily tan fácilmente.

El tiempo paso rápido, yo ya tenia armado un plan y un discurso para que Emily me perdonara. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ella se fue y lo peor de todo es que con Spencer.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ambas estaban en sus autos de regreso a casa de Emily.

La razón? Em dijo que algo sucedió y que tenia que volver rápido al internado, Aria le pregunto si volveria a rosewood y ella solo sonrio y dijo: cuenten con ello. Y eso es todo, ni siquiera me regreso a ver. Ni si quiera me dijo Adios, solo salio de la puerta con Spencer la cual la iba a llevar y yo por el momento no tenia mas que tres pensamientos en la cabeza: pudo haber hecho Spencer cuando estaban en el baño para que Emily actuara asi. 2. Lucy, ahora tenia que preocuparme de Spencer y lucy, GENIAL y , los deseos que tengo de que ella este a mi lado, de poder tenerla entre mis brazos y sentir sus labios, si ella me dejaría poder sentirlos otra vez.

**Emilys POV**

Despues de lo que paso con Hanna y aria yo simplemente ya no pude mas, corri al baño y me encerre ahí, triste, rota y furiosa. Mas aun cuando escuche a Hanna del otro lado golpeando la puerta, mi furia iba aumentado, hasta que escuche la voz de Spencer la cual siempre a logrado reconfortarme, desde que eramos peqeñas, desde que la vi, leyendo cuando eramos pequeñas, ella tenia una voz que de una u otra forma me mantenía en calma.

Abri la puerta y después los minutos pasaron, heramos solo ella y yo en el baño, y se sentía bien, habían silencios, pero no eran incomodos, ella solo se sento ahí. Ni siquiera me pregunto cual era el problema, solo estuvo ahí abrazandome y hablando de cualquier cosa que pudiera alejar mi mente de lo que había sucedido, ella me conoce y sabe que eso siempre lograba hacerme sentir mejor. Y asi fue, cuando me sentía completamente bien, ella su puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta y extendió su mano, esperando que yo la tomara, no pude evitar pensar en Hanna en ese momento y solo mire, su mano, no significo tanto pero al mismo tiempo significo mucho, porque pude ver su mano, muchos años atrás, cuando eramos pequeñas y la manera en la que ella la tomaba, y con ese simple gesto yo sabia que todo estaría mejor, siempre fue asi

**FLASHBACK**

Botada, en el piso llorando, esa era yo, tenia miedo de levantarme.

Unos segundos antes estaba en mi bici, y al siguiente estaba en el piso, mi rodilla raspada y con un poco de sangre, no se veía grabe pero aun asi no me quise levantar, tenia miedo de que me doliera. Segui llorando hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro y al alzar mi mirada, ahí estaba Spencer, preocupación en sus ojos, y lo siguiente que vi fue su mano extendida, esperando que yo la tome, fui un gesto simple pero encerraba muchas cosas, como el hecho de que ella quería que yo me pusiera de pie, quería que yo lo hiciera. Y asi lo hice, tome su mano y ella me ayudo a levantarme, con su pulgar seco mis lagrimas y dijo "Porque nos caemos Em?" al ver que yo no respondia ella lo hizo "para volver a levantarnos". Y sin decir nada mas me empezó a dirijir a su casa, todo el camino fue silencioso, pero se sentía bien, era un buen silecio, en el cual yo solo veía nuestras manos aun interlazadas y ahí me di cuenta de que siempre fue asi, siempre fue Spencer, ella siempre estuvo ahí, cuando tenia miedo de ir al dentista a que mi quitaran los frenos, ella estuvo ahí, sujetando mi mano, cuando mi padre se fue al ejercito ella estuvo ahí, siempre ahí. Siempre ella.

Llegamos a su casa y ella mi dirigio al sillón, saco un botiquín y algodón, algohol y una bandita. Tenia miedo de que me aridera pero cuando la mire y ella solo sonreía, el miedo se fue. Y desde entonces el miedo siempre se fue, porque sabia que ella estaba ahí para mi, sabia que ella me protegería y que si alguien me molestaba ella cuidaría de mi y que si caigo ella estaría ahí para ayudarme a levantarme, protegiéndome de Alison, sin duda, Spencer en su silencio siempre tenia una forma de reconformtarme, siempre fue asi

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Al recordar eso sonreí y mi mirada cambio de su mano a sus ojos, ella sonreía, esa sonrisa de años atrás, ella sabia lo que estaba pensando, yo sonreí. Su mano aun estaba extendida, yo la tome y me sentí mejor.

-Porque nos caemos em?- dijo ella

Yo sonreí-Para levantarnos- y sim mas que decir ella abrió la puerta y empezamos a salir, yo sabia que con ella todo estaría bien.

Cuando íbamos a dormir, me acosté junto a Spencer, siempre había dormido junto a Hanna pero simplemente necesitaba a Spencer. Solo necesitaba de ella ahora.

Al siguiente dia lucy me envio un mensaje, algo había sucedido y teníamos que volver. Le dije a Spencer y ella dijo que me acompañaría a casa y me ayudaría a empacar. Le dije a las demás esto y Sali, no pude ver a Hanna, sabia que si lo hacia, no seria capaz de irme.

Mientras Spencer y yo empacábamos ella me dijo que podría llenar una forma para salir del instituto y volver a rosewood, y al ver el brillo en sus ojos, sabia que tenia que volver, mi hogar estaba aquí. Mi hogar era rosewood.

Cuando llegue al internado llene la forma y le dije a lucy que debía volver, ella se veía triste, no quería que me vaya, pero entendio. Entendia que allí era donde yo debía estar. Aun tenia que pasar dos semanas en el internado y volver a empacar mis cosas. Lucy me ayudo y en todo ese tiempo no me separe de ella, quería estar con ella antes de tener que irme, no la quiero dejar. Una parte de mi sabe que aunque todas aquí quieren ser amigas de ella, lucy simplemente no las quería, solo se había habierto conmigo y el hecho de que yo me vaya, la dejaría en la soledad otra vez. Esto me deprimida, no la quería dejar, le dije que hablaríamos todos los dia, por mensaje o skype, pero hablaríamos. Ella sonrio y asintió, aunque aun pude ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

Dos semanas pasaron volando y yo ya tenia todo empacado, fue difícil comvercer a mi madre que quería volver, pero después de suplicar tanto ella accepto.

Lucy y yo pasamos pegadas como chicle nuestro ultimo dia juntas y le dije que podía venir cuando quisiera a mi casa y quedarse a dormir.

El dia que deje el internado ella lloro, nunca la vi llorar. No crei jamas verla llorando. La abraze y bese su mejilla, ante esto ella dejo de llorar y yo solo la mire y sonreí. Y después me fuie.

No le dije a nadie cuando volveria, quería que fuera un sorpresa, mi madre ya me había inscrito nuevamente en el colegio de rosewood y solo tenia que ir nuevamente.

Me muero por ver sus caras cuando me vean de vuelta.

**Hannas POV**

No he visto a Emily en 2 semanas, y me olvide de pedirle su nuevo numero de celular, ya que ella había cambiado de teléfono. Quiero verla! Tenerla junto a mi. Decirle que lo siento y que la amo, mas que a nada y nadie. Besarla y esperar que ella me bese de vuelta. Tener el honor de llamarla de mi novia. Pero no estaba aquí y dudo que después de lo que hice ella me deje llamarla asi.

Estas 2 semanas la pase deprimida, y lo ultimo que quería era salir de mi cuarto, y muchos menos ir al colegio. Pero asi como la vida es injusta hoy es lunes y debo ir. RAYOS! Esto no se puede poner peor.

Estaba en el aula de francés, la clase estaba apunto de empezar.

-bonjour étudiants- dijo mi profesor

-bonjour professeur- respondieron todos, siempre odio esta clase, lo único que me gustaba era oir el hermoso asento que tenia Emily cuando hablaba, ella siempre fue buena en francés y yo siempre pretendía ser mala, como una escusa para que ella me ayudara. Pero por mi culpa eso ya no va a ser posible, estúpida yo.

-un étudiant est retourné à l'école. Traitez-la bien

No preste atención a lo que decía, de todas maneras no entendia nada, mi cabeza ahora estaba en otro lado. No tienes idea de cuando quiero que estes aquí Emi…

-Bienvenue Emily- cuando oi ese nombre rápidamente alze la vista, ahí estaba ella, me llene de alegría. Como es que esta aquí! No me esperaba esto.

Esa alegría se torno en terror cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, que hago ahora?

**Emilys POV**

Me dijieron que vaya a clase de francés y llegue justo a tiempo, toque la puerta y aparente mente mi profesor sabia que estaría ahí porque comenzó a hablar

(Aquie esta la traducción :D)

-Hola estudiantes

-hola profesor

-una estudiante esta de vuelta en la escuela, trátenla bien

Siempre se me hizo fácil entender francés, y lo usaba como una excusa para ayudar a Hanna y poder pasar tiempo con ella…

-Bienvenida Emily- dijo.

Yo entre y vi algunas miradas de sorpresa de algunos estudiantes cuando entre, esto me hizo sonreir. Aunque no duro mucho cuando vi a Hanna, nuestros ojos se conectaron no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo dentro de mi. Pensé en evitarla pero eso iba a ser difícil ya que vi en su mirada una convicción de hablar conmigo, esto iba a ser difícil

**BUENO? Y QUE TAL? LES GUSTO? Enserio lamento mucho la demora, pero me había olvidado y abri mi correo y vi correos donde me llegaban los reviews que me mandan y los lei y eso me inspiro y me puse a escribir en ese momento y ya acabe. Debo admitir que me ENCANTO escribir el flashback, enserio, me inspire y me gusto mucho como quedo esa parte, me parecio lindo, pero díganme ustedes queridos lectores que piensan? **

**Enserio son excelentes, gracias por seguir mi historia y ponerla en favoritos enserio lo aprecio y mas aun los reviews que me dejan que son lo único que hace que siga escribiendo esto, amo sus comentarios y amo que les guste mi historia y solo por eso seguire.**

**Gracias por leer, ya saben, díganme que tal les parecio y todo eso…**

**:D**


	17. 15 looking for help

**Hola! Perdón perdón! Enserio perdón por la demora, no quise dejar esto así pero mi compu se dañó y tuve que comprar une estúpido cable por internet para que mi laptop se arregle y después mandarle a hacer mantenimiento, y bueno se demoraron en traerme el cable y en arreglar! Pero estoy de vuelta y después de este tiempo un montón de ideas vinieron a mi mente, estoy más inspirada y les va a encantar las cosas que van a pasar, y otra vez, perdón por la demora! **

**Oh i algo mas, en el capitulo anterior tuve muchas faltas ortográficas y es porque por subir rápido el archivo me olvide de revisar y corregir, asi que perdon por eso, la verdad odio las faltas gramaticales, aunque eso suene muy nerd pero bueno eso era todo… **

Han pasado dos días, solo dos días y ya estoy perdiendo la cabeza. Estoy es más difícil de lo que creí, trato de ignorar a Hanna lo mejor que puedo pero ella no para de seguirme y de intentar hablar conmigo. No pienso hablar con ella aun.

Spencer se ha dado cuenta de que la estoy evitando y un día ya no aguante más y le conté todo lo que había sucedido entre Hanna y yo. Ella lo entendió y me dijo que una parte de ella ya lo sabía y que solo necesitaba que yo lo confirme, era de esperarse eso de Spencer. Y después de hacer que me prometa que no se lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera a Aria; sentí que se iba de mi un gran peso de encima. Spencer me dijo que todo estaría bien, que yo soy una buena persona y que Hanna no me merece, que yo merezco alguien que me ame y me trate como una princesa, alguien que este orgullosa de sujetar mi mano y de decirle al mundo que no estoy disponible y alguien que fuera capaz de besar sin tener que mirar dos veces en caso de que alguien pueda vernos, por alguna extraña razón sentí que tal vez Spencer se refería a algo más detrás de esas palabras, trate de ignorarlo aunque ese es un pensamiento que cruza por mi mente muy seguido, la verdad si he pensado algunas veces en las formas en la que Spencer a veces sujeta mi mano o como brillan sus ojos cuando me mira o la delicadeza que tiene siempre al estar junto a mí, y si, si he pensado algunas veces en Spencer y yo, digo, ella es linda, es inteligente, es amable, y es valiente; y para mejorarlo la conozco desde que éramos pequeñas, yo sé todo sobre ella y ella sabe todo sobre mi. Más que nada ella sabe el irracional y tal vez un poco ridículo placer que tengo cuando alguien sostiene mi mano, siempre he admirado eso, cuando veía una pareja siempre admiraba la forma en la que ambos se sujetan de las manos, y amo que la gente tome mi mano, en especial si alguien quien amo, me hace sentir… segura.

Pero volviendo al tema, no sé cuánto más pueda evitar a Hanna, Spencer sabe que no quiero estar cerca de ella así que cada vez que Hanna se acerca, Spencer siempre está a mi lado, distrayéndome o haciéndome reír y estoy muy agradecida por eso.

Si pienso hablar con Hanna, solo no aun, no estoy lista. Sé que si ella viene y dice perdón, mi fuerza de voluntad desaparecerá en un instante y la barrera que he estado construyendo alrededor de mi corazón se demolerá, y sé que caería a sus pies en ese instante, pero ya no más, no puedo dejar que la gente me pisotee, debo ser más fuerte.

**Hanna's POV **

Emily me ignora, lo sé. He tratado de hablar con ella, pero siempre hay alguien rodeándola, si no es alguna de sus compañeras del equipo de natación o es Aria, pero más que nadie es Spencer, Uhh Spencer, en dos días se han vuelto muy cercanas y he notado como ella trata de ganarse cada vez más el corazón de Emily comprándole dulces o susurrando en su oído, entre otras cosas. Debo apresurarme, sé que si no me muevo rápido Spencer va a tomar la delantera y va a ganarse a Emily y no puedo dejar que eso pase, Emily es mía.

Sé que ella no es como un trofeo o algo así que hay que ganar o un objeto, y tal vez esté actuando como si ella lo fuera, pero no puedo perder esto, en especial contra Spencer. Debo pensar en algo romántico que haga que Emily caiga a mis pies, o que al menos me hable para poder ganarme su confianza otra vez. Algo romántico pero qué? En ese momento una idea surgió a mi cabeza, saque mi celular y marque un número que había olvidado que había guardado, el número de alguien que sabría cómo ayudarme. El número de Alice.

-Entonces podrías explicarme porque tardaste tanto en llamarme y porque estamos aquí? La verdad no pude entenderte muy bien por teléfono- dijo Alice tomando un bocado de su café

-Enserio lamento no haberte podido llamar antes Alice, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, con el regreso de Emily, con ella terminando conmigo, o bueno ignorándome; mi cabeza solo ha dado vueltas alrededor de Em.

-Y por lo que pude captar por teléfono, tengo entendido que esta reunión también es sobre ella?

-bueno, sí, la verdad no pienso darme tan fácil por vencido y no pienso dejarle esto fácil a Spencer

Así es, al ver que mi pequeño cerebro no tenía ideas de que podría hacer para recuperar a Emily, supe que necesitaba ayuda. No podía ir a Aria porque ella no sabe de mí y de Emily. Spencer no era una opción y mucho menos Emily y la única persona que sabía que soy bisexual era Alice, así que la llame y la invite a tomar un café, ella se sorprendió al oír que era yo quien la llamaba y no dudo en decirme que no y obviamente le conté todo lo que sucedió entre Emily y yo los últimos meses. Ella sabría cómo ayudarme.

-Pero dime Hanna, que tiene de bueno esta Emily. Mira la verdad aun no entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto por estar con ella, tu eres hermosa y podría tener a cualquier chico o chica que quisieras, por qué Emily?

La verdad no había pensado en eso. Porque Emily?..

Y ahí, mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta. Porque ella era diferente, porque ella era especial, amable, linda, sincera, ella era ella, y eso hacía que la quiera tanto. Ella había estado ahí desde que éramos niñas y yo la necesitaba y la seguía necesitando, ella cuidaba de mí y ahora pensaba que era yo quien cuidaba de ella, pero no me había dado cuenta de que seguía siendo ella quien está ahí para mí, vigilando que todo esté bien, que el poder no se me suba tanto a la cabeza y era ella quien cuidaba mi corazón de ser lastimado, porque al final mi corazón le pertenecía a ella.

Por qué Emily? Eso es como preguntarme Porque el oxígeno? Necesitaba oxígeno, tanto como necesitaba y sigo necesitando a Emily… ella es mi oxígeno.

-Por qué no Emily?- decidí responder eso en lugar de recitar todo un discurso de lo asombrosa que Emily es y de como ella es la única que quiero en mi vida. no quiero que la gente me vea con la imagen de cursi o vulnerable, ese lado es solo para Emily.

Alice solo me miro por unos segundos, sonrió y dijo

-De acuerdo, te ayudare, pero me debes una y algún día me vas a tener que devolver el favor

No estoy segura de a que se refería con eso, pero no me importo, solo quería a Emily de vuelta.

-Es un trato.

Y eso nos lleva a este momento, estoy en la azotea, donde Emily y yo solíamos pasar los recreos juntas. Alice me pregunto si había algún lugar donde Emily y yo hayamos tenido algún recuerdo alegre o especial y lo primero que pensé fue el azote y ella dijo que aquí era el lugar perfecto para poder pedirle perdón a Emily.

He pensado y pensado y pensado que, que pasaría si Emily me perdona y decide darme otra oportunidad, la verdad yo no estoy lista aun para decirle a toda la escuela que Emily y yo estamos saliendo, he trabajado muy duro para que todos me acepten y trabaje mucho bajando de peso y cambiando totalmente mi estilo para estar donde estoy ahora y no puedo dejar que el respeto y miedo que me tienen se desmorone tan fácil, pero tampoco puedo perder a Emily. Pero creo que cruzare ese escalón cuando llegue el momento, por ahora debo concentrarme en que Emily me perdone, si, solo eso.

**Emilys POV**

Acababa de salir de mi clase inglés, ahora tenía que ir a francés, pero primero tenía que ir por mis libros en mi casillero. Al abrirlo vi una nota pegada en la puerta por la parte de adentro. Mi corazón se aceleró. No había odio de A en mucho tiempo y había pensado que después de que me fue del colegio simplemente se cansó y decidió dejarnos en paz pero parece que no. Abrí la nota cuidando que nadie me vea

_**Libro de Francés pág. 214**_

Solo decía eso, y tenía un chocolate pegado en la parte de abajo, decidí no comérmelo aun en caso desde que estuviera envenenado y hasta que supiera quien hizo esto, lo raro es que no tenía la típica A al final de la hoja.

Camine a mi clase de francés y me senté en la parte de atrás, la clase empezó a llenarse. Cuando el timbre sonó todos estaban en sus asientos menos Hanna, raro.

Abrí mi libro de francés en la página 214 y no encontré nada, así que pensé que solo sería una broma estúpida.

-Muy bien clase. Les voy a dar sus libros de trabajo, hagan la pagina 214 y cuando acaben sigan con las demás, traten de resolver todo hasta la 216 y lo que no alcancen a hacer queda cono tarea

Nos entregaron nuestros libros y todos comenzaron a trabajar. Cuando abrí la pagina 214 un papel rosa cayo.

_**Cuando salgas sigue las flechas, asegúrate de recogerlas todas.**_

No entendí, lo ley varias veces pero no entendía lo que quería decir, guarde el papel en mi bolsillo y empecé a trabajar. Justo cuando acababa el primer ejercicio una chica de cabello castaño con rizos entro y susurro algo en el odio de mi maestro

-Ok Emily parece que te vinieron a recoger, puede irte y no te olvides del deber

La chica de rizos salió rápidamente mientras yo recogía mis cosas, Salí del aula para ver si la encontraba afuera pero ella ya no estaba, pero lo que si encontré fue una flecha de color azul pegada en el casillero del frente y tenía un pequeño chocolate pegado en el medio. Cogí la flecha y el chocolate y los guarde, la flecha tenía una nota atrás

_**A tu derecha**_

Mire a la derecha y me encontré con más flechas con chocolates o caramelos pegadas en la pared, todas decían cosas como _**estas cerca**_ o _**ya casi llegas**_

Al final vi una X enorme pegada en una pared que decía _**llegaste**_

Abrí la puerta que sabía a donde me dirigía, la azotea. Cuando la abrí me quede fría, ahí estaba Hanna con una caja de chocolates en una mano y una rosa roja en la otra y con una guitarra colgada en su hombro, toda la azotea está decorada con flores y en el piso había una sábana roja y alrededor había almohadas

-Llegaste

-Y ya me voy- me di la vuelta para marcharme pero ella me detuvo

-No Emily por favor, solo escúchame

Voltee para verla y vi la desesperación en sus ojos

-Por favor

-Ahhh, de acuerdo

Ella me dio la rosa y la caja de chocolates y no pude evitar sonreír ante esto, tomo de mi mañana y me jalo al piso done ella y yo nos sentamos.

**Hanna's POV**

Y aquí estamos, sentadas, tenía una guitarra en mis manos, algo que nadie sabía era que yo podía tocar la guitarra, de hecho era bastante buena en ello, había aprendido en secreto hace algunos años y no le conté a nadie porque era algo más para mí, algo que hacía por mí y no para que los demás me escuchen, pero si alguien debe saber, es Emily

-Hanna, que-

-solo escucha

Ella asentido y no dijo nada más, respire profundamente, y comencé a tocar, jamás había tocado para nadie, pero Emily vale la pena.

The Scientist, escogí esa canción por dos razones, 1.A Emily le encantaba coldplay y 2. Porque la letra describe mejor todo lo que yo tengo que decir, la verdad hubiera escogido algo como overboard de Justin bieber pero sé que a Emily no le agrada el muchacho, solo su música, pero ella piensa que es un chiquillo malcriado, como sea, esperemos que esto me ayude a recuperarla

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry _

_I don't know how lovely you are _

_I had to find you _

_Tell you I need you _

_Tell you I set you apart _

_Tell me your secrets _

_And ask me your questions _

_Oh let's go back to the start _

_Running in circles _

_Coming up tails _

_Heads on a science apart _

No me había dado cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, porque cuando los abrí vi a Emily, se veía sorprendida, sonreír aunque no sé si era una sonrisa de tristeza o de felicidad

**Emilys POV**

_Nobody said it was easy _

_It's such a shame for us to part _

_Nobody said it was easy _

_No one ever said it would be this hard _

_Oh take me back to the start_

Won, no sabía que Hanna supiera cantar, mucho menos tocar la guitarra; y sí que es buena haciéndolo.

Esas letras, su rostro, podía ver la sinceridad en sus ojos, el arrepentimiento, la culpa y el amor, sabía que estaba arrepentida de lo que hizo y, esas letras, escogió la canción perfecta. No puedo creer que haya hecho esto por mí, sabía que Hanna era linda pero no creí que fuera tan romántica y que yo importara tanto para ella como para que hiciera todo esto, las notas, los chocolates, la rosa, la canción. Ni siquiera sabía que ella tocaba la guitarra. Enserio esta chica es especial y no puedo negar ni evitar lo que siento por ella, creo que la amo.

La canción termino, y a este punto lágrimas corrían por mis ojos, Hanna es grandiosa.

-E-Emily, no llores. Perdón! No quise hacerte llorar. Enserio lo siento, todo. No sé cómo pude ser tan estúpida, no tienes idea de cómo te quiero y quiero estar contigo, tu eres la única persona con la que quiero estar y no hay nadie como tú, lamento mucho lo que hice y solo quiero que me des otra o por-

Antes de que Hanna pudiera seguir, la bese, no aguante más y las paredes que estuve contrayendo alrededor de mi corazón cayeron al piso, es increíble lo que Hanna puede hacer conmigo. No pude evitar el suspiro que escapo cuanto nuestros labios se conectaron, rayos, había extrañado tanto estos labios, son tan suaves, son tan dulces, tan llenos de amor y de deseo, extrañe tanto esto.

Mis manos se enredaron en el cabello de Hanna y un suspiro escapo de sus labios y sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, acercando mi cuerpo al de ella, su lengua recorro mi labio pidiendo permiso, el cual sin pensar dos veces se lo concedí, y después todo se volvió borroso, nuestras lenguas recorriendo cada espacio dentro de nuestras bocas. Cuando nos faltó aire ambas nos separamos

-eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

-qué más puede significar- respondí riéndome

-entonces, me das otra oportunidad?- quería decirle que sí, que podíamos estar juntas otra vez y que todo podía volver a ser como antes. Pero no, no podía arriesgarme a que rompan mi corazón otra vez y Hanna tenía que estar más segura y decidida de lo que quiere, así que decir lo siguiente fue una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás he hecho

-No- sus ojos perdieron brillos

-no por ahora Hanna, tu y yo hemos sido amigas desde hace muchos años y no podemos dejar que algo se interponga en nuestra amistad- lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos, así que tome barbilla y la levante para que me mirara a los ojos- quiero estar contigo Hanna, enserio quiero. Pero tienes que estar segura de lo que quieres y lo que sientes y de cuáles son tus prioridades. Nos aceleramos demasiado con esto y terminamos lastimadas las dos, y no quiere perderte como amiga si algo sale mal entre las dos, pero cuando estés lista y yo también lo este, sé que todo va a salir mejor, solo démosle tiempo a esto. Si tú me esperas, yo estoy dispuesta a esperarte a ti. De acuerdo?

Ella asintió y yo bese su mejilla, ella sonrió

-no me voy a dar por vencida Em, voy a ganarme tu corazón otra vez

Ante esto yo sonreí

-ya casi lo tienes Hanna, solo tienes que estar segura de que lo quieres y cuando estés lista, yo también lo estaré para ti

El timbre sonó, significando el comienzo del recreo

-tienes hambre?-pregunto Hanna

-si, un poco. Quieres ir a la cafetería?

Ella no respondió, se puso de pie y saco una canasta de un rincón

-que tal un picnic?

-eres genial lo sabias?

-eso oído Jajaja

-además de tu increíble humildad

-lo se soy el paquete completo- me reí i golpee su hombro

Hanna trajo sándwiches y sodas

-lista para el postre?- dijo sacando un contenedor con fresas cubiertas de chocolate

-suena bien

Y el recreo paso así, ella me daba fresas en la boca y yo hacía lo mismo, toco unas canciones más y el timbre sonó y nos pusimos de pie, salimos y Hanna tomo mi mano, así fuimos a matemáticas, nuestra siguiente clase.

**Spencers POV**

El recreo paso más lento de lo usual pero al fin sonó el timbre, ahora tenía que ir a matemáticas.

Estuve buscando a Emily todo el recreo pero no la encontré así que estuve con Aria.

Ella tenía que ir a inglés, su clase favorita desde que Fitz es su profesor. Entre a mi aula y aun no entraban todos, decidí escuchar música hasta que todos llegaran pero mientras sacaba mi IPod escuche la risa de Emily y sonreí, pero al instante esa sonrisa se fue cuando la vi entrar de la mano con Hanna

Emily se sienta al frente en esta clase así que se separaron y Hanna, para mi mala suerte vino en mi dirección ya que ella y yo no sentamos juntas en la parte de atrás, maldita suerte.

La clase empezó y ya no aguante más, tenía que saber que paso con las dos

-entonces veo que tu y Emily están bien otra vez

-si, aunque supongo que eso no te alegra del todo

-estan juntas otra vez?

-no se a que te refieres- preocupación en sus ojo

-Hanna, Emily me dijo.

-Oh

-sí, oh

-bueno en ese caso ahora que estamos siendo sinceras, admite Spencer. A ti también te gusta Emily

-es cierto- dije con calma

-y por eso en tu casa la besaste, por eso hiciste que yo bese a Aria, tu sabias y lo planeaste todo, querías que ella se enoje conmigo

-no sabía, pero lo intuía. Pero no pretendas culparme por eso, tú fuiste la cobarde que lastimo a Emily, no yo.

Ella se quedó callada un rato

-eso no va a volver a pasar

-exacto, no va a volver a pasar, Hanna, Emily me gusta, mucho y estoy dispuesta a pelear por ella, incluso si es contra ti

-entonces espero que te guste la derrote

-quieres apostar?!

Hanna y yo nos veíamos de frente, furia en nuestros ojos, ninguna de las dos rompiendo contacto visual

-muy bien clase, ella es Lucy su nueva alumna

Hanna rápidamente rompió contacto visual y miro al frente, sus ojos se abrieron y sus mejillas se palidecieron

-rayos-dijo ella

-Ahora qué?

-Parece que no vamos a ser las únicas tras Emily

-A que te refieres?

Ella me regreso a ver y dijo

-esa chica que está ahí, estaba con Emily en el internado, a Emily le gustaba y a ella también le gusta Emily, por eso debió haber venido. Genial, más competencia

Ambas regresamos a ver a Lucy que no despegaba sus ojos de Emily, al igual que Emily de ella, rayos!

-qué tal si busco a alguien para que te enseñe el colegio? Ummm. EMILY! Crees que puedas enseñarle a Lucy el colegio

Emily sonrió y miro a Lucy

-será un placer.

**Y bueno, les gusto? Díganme que piensan, quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me dejan, que enserio amo leer y bueno sigan leyendo, si quieren, si no, no Jajaja. Pero bueno ya enserio, tengo que agradecerle la idea de Alice, que para los que no sepan aparece en el capitulo 6, así que revisen si no se acuerdan de ella, la verdad se me ocurrió una gran idea y ella va a causar mucho drama entre Hanna y Emily, pero bueno no diré mas. Espero que les haya gustado, díganme lo que piensan y estuve pensando en empezar a continuar la historia pero escribiéndole en ingles porque en algunos casos es más fácil expresarme para mí en inglés, pero díganme si les parece o no y bueno denle en favoritos o seguir, y bueno, eso**

**:D**


End file.
